


Souls of Steel

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band), Pacific Rim (2013), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Fantastic, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Post-Apocalypse, Robots, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Когда ничего другого не остаётся, их души вовсе не опустошены. В них таится надежда. Так зарождается любовь. Она заставляет верить: в друг друга и в существование лучшего будущего, даже если шансы практически нулевые.Чанёль и Бэкхён слишком разные. Их объединяют одно прошлое и борьба с появившимися на Земле примерно сто восемь лет назад титанами.Молодым людям предстоит научиться доверять друг другу, чтобы справиться с управлением боевого меха, разделив один разум на двоих.





	1. Слияние 1

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и публичное распространение файлов с фанфиком категорически запрещены!
> 
> Написано специально для [EXO JAPAN FEST] #exojapanfest (https://vk.com/exo_canons).
> 
> Выпавшая музыка: Attack on Titan — Light
> 
> Так как доставшееся мне музыкалное произведение немного специфично, я решила взять за основу и соединить два мира воедино: аниме «Attack on Titan» и фильма «Pacific Rim».
> 
> Автор посчитал, что эта история по «Соулмейтам».
> 
> Небольшое пояснение к миру «Attack on Titan»: события этой истории по ЧанБэкам разворачиваются спустя 108 лет после появления на Земле первых титанов. Человечество выстроило три стены. За внутренней, «Марией» (расстояние до второй стены составляет 480 километров), располагаются сельскохозяйственные угодья, где выращивают еду для населения. Далее идёт средняя стена, «Роза» (радиусом в 380 километров), за которой проживает рабочий класс Оппидума. В центре города, за «Сина» (радиус составляет 250 километров) находится дом Правительства («Дворец Ян-Инь»), где обитают «короли», правящая элита. 
> 
> «Оппидум» (лат. «город, укрепление») — образовавшееся за тремя стенами государство.
> 
> Название работы переводится как «Души из стали».

_**** _

 

__**Я, должно быть, видел много снов,  
** В которых меня преследовали миллионы криков.  
Но я слышу марширующие шаги,  
Доносящиеся с улицы.  
Читали ли вы сегодняшние новости?  
В них говорится, что опасности больше нет  
Но я вижу, что огонь все еще горит  
Он сгорает в ночи.  
Супермен, где ты теперь,  
Когда все пошло не так?  
Железные люди, эти люди, наделенные властью,  
Теряют контроль с каждым часом  
Сейчас самое время и место,  
Чтобы заглянуть в будущее,  
Но здесь недостаточно любви, чтобы спуститься на землю.  
Я помню давние времена,  
Когда сияло солнце  
И звезды были яркими всю ночь…  
Но безумие объятий с тобой уже позади,  
Это было так давно…  
Я не хочу возвращаться домой вечером,  
Мое поколение поймет это.  
Мы не даем обещаний,  
Если знаем, что не сдержим их.  
Здесь слишком много людей,  
Которые создают слишком много проблем  
И нет любви, чтобы можно было спуститься на землю  
Разве вы не видите, что это земля беспорядка?  
Это — мир, в котором мы живем,  
А это — руки, что нам даны.  
Давайте использовать их, попытаемся  
Создать мир, за который стоит сражаться…  
Это — мир, в котором мы живем,  
А это — имена, которые нам дают.  
Встаньте и покажите,  
На что идут наши жизни…  
  
(перевод песни: Hidden Citizens — Land Of Confusion)  


  
  
  
**Оппидум, у границы стены «Сина»  
** Май 2118 год  
8 год после Первого Вторжения  
  
В надежно скрытом в горах бункере, на постели, вытянув ноги, лежит молодой человек и лениво подносит к губам дымящуюся сигарету, неспешно затягиваясь и шумно вздыхая. Помещение привыкло к запаху табака и спиртного. Здесь веет одиночеством и апатией. Шкаф и обеденный стол со стулом покрыты толстым слоем пыли, на полу валяются пустые бутылки припасённого алкоголя, распитые за несколько лет отшельнической жизни.  
  
Парень вяло приподнимается, недовольно кряхтя, и сразу же, болезненно мыча, хватается за густую темную шевелюру. Голова нещадно даёт знать о похмелье. Ориентиры потеряны. Который сегодня день? А месяц? Сколько времени он провалялся на постели, разделив свои мысли с очередной бутылкой и сигаретой? Сейчас закурена последняя.  
  
Причина, по которой молодой человек пробуждается и присаживается на жестком матрасе, — вовсе не опустошенные запасы, а хлопнувшая металлическая дверь. Ключи от неё есть только у него и у ещё одного человека, чьё имя он хотел бы забыть на веки вечные. Как и своё собственное. «Пак Чанёль». С ним связано много слез и горя. Наверное, с каждым именем в эти времена ассоциируются именно эти слова.  
  
Чанёль раздраженно мычит и трёт глаза от яркого света, просочившегося в помещение между раздвинутыми шторами. Он замечает стоящего у кровати сержанта Ли. Много воды утекло с того момента, как он видел того в форме, да и вообще, наверное, прошла целая вечность с тех самых пор, как к нему наведывались гости. Откуда у него ключи Хансыка? Наверное, остались на складе вместе с немногочисленными вещами, которые Пак отказался брать после последнего совместного задания.  
  
— Не думал я, что смогу когда-нибудь наблюдать подобное, капрал Пак, — кривит в омерзении от совокупности запаха и картинки перед глазами мужчину. Где тот бравый солдат, энергичный, оптимистичный и улыбчивый молодой человек, каким он запомнил Чанёля?  
  
— Давненько я не слышал, чтобы ко мне так обращались, — нехотя бурчит в ответ тот и пытается подняться с кровати быстро и уверенно, чтобы не выдать своего состояния.  
  
Но его ведет в сторону, и он врезается в старый сервант. Из его рта вырывается парочка «крепких» словечек. Тут же Чанёль вспоминает, что перед ним старший по званию, и издаёт шипящий звук, мысленно проклиная себя за языкастость. Он совершенно позабыл, как себя стоит вести при других людях. Продолжая моргать и тереть без того красные глаза, Чанёль косится на мужчину. В глазах сержанта плещется негодование и неприязнь. Конечно, другого молодой человек и не ожидал. Вряд ли в нем теперь можно увидеть того самого с идеальной выправкой и в безукоризненно выглаженной форме военного правительства.  
  
— Пора вернуться и послужить на благо мира, он в вас нуждается, капрал, — продолжает сержант Ли. Он привык переходить сразу к основной причине своего визита, не тратя времени на пустую болтовню о жизни и здоровье. Сейчас всем наплевать на это.  
  
— А до этого три года ему было наплевать. С чего бы такое внимание? — хмыкает Чанёль и пытается разглядеть своё отражение в заляпанном жирными следами зеркале. Что ж, его вид действительно не вызывает расположения: растрепанный, с ввалившимися глазами, темными кругами синяков, пушистая тёмная борода, серый, нездоровый оттенок кожи.  
  
— Вы знаете, что правительство прикрыло проект «Рыцарей», но сейчас всё изменилось. Вновь титаны пробрались на территорию людей. Нам нужна Ваша помощь. Пригодным для эксплуатации остался лишь тот боевой мех, которым управляли Вы с…  
  
— Хансык мертв, я больше не могу ничем вам помочь, — Чанёль старается смотреть куда угодно, но не на сержанта Ли. Он боится, что тот сможет разглядеть в его глазах чувство беспомощности. Пак ощущает себя именно так эти годы — ненужным, списанным товаром.  
  
— Мы нашли того, кто мог бы составить Вам «пару». Это, согласитесь, редкая удача: найти повторно кого-то, чьи биоволны совпадали бы с Вашими, — мужчина вспоминает результаты тестов, которые ему показали медицинские работники, и в очередной раз поражается, насколько совместимыми оказались Чанёль и этот рядовой, совсем ещё мальчишка, которого, будь на то воля Ли, он бы отправил в королевский патруль. Собственно, он это и предложил парню три года назад, но тот, к его удивлению, оказался крайне упрямым и настоял на Разведотряде.  
  
— Не думаю, что смогу довериться кому-то и разрешить копаться в моём мозге, — мотает головой Чанёль. Он ещё не готов к подобному. Они с Хансыком притирались довольно долго, почти полгода. А после случившегося, спустя три года, повторное «Слияние» с кем-то будет крайне проблематично.  
  
— Я никогда подобного не говорил, капрал Пак, но сейчас другие времена, поэтому прошу Вас, просто попробуйте. Если Вы не дадите нам шанса, то Вы не дадите его будущему нашего народа, — мужчина вопрошающе бросает взгляд в сторону отвернувшегося от него молодого человека, совершенно не чувствуя унижения от практически мольбы о помощи. У него есть жена и двухгодовалый сын. Их жизни намного дороже какого-то пресмыкания перед младшим по званию. Правительство наказало ему привезти Пака, и он выполнит своё задание ради, в первую очередь, безопасности своей семьи.  
  
Капрал разворачивается лицом к сержанту, при этом гордо молчит. Они обмениваются взглядами. Каждый ловит из глубины темной радужки основные переживания и слабости друг друга. Наконец, Чанёль коротко кивает и соглашается лишь по одной причине — отомстить за Хансыка этим тварям, перебив их всех до единого. Мужчина благодарит Пака и просит поехать с ним, но тот отказывается, желая вначале привести себя в человеческий вид.  
  
— Тогда ждем Вас не позднее семи вечера. Каждая секунда на счету, капрал Пак, — старший по званию покидает пропахшее потом и алкоголем помещение, оставляя Чанёля наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
Первым делом Чанёль собирает в мешок бутылки и включает вентилятор, далее идёт в небольшую ванную комнату и ищет на полке пену для бритья. С металлическим звуком чиркают ножницы, и на пол, под ноги юноши, опускаются темные толстые волоски. Через минуту он похож на Санта-Клауса с белой от пены бородой. Пора вспомнить, каким он был тогда, когда, казалось бы, всё было хорошо. Естественно, понятие «хорошо» не означало «счастье», но тогда Чанёль вёл размеренную жизнь, готовый к тому, что в любой момент это может прекратиться. Лезвие плавно движется по щеке, оставляя гладко выбритую кожу. За считанные минуты капрал Пак молодеет лет на десять. Ранее, когда он отрастил бороду, то вряд ли бы кто-то мог предположить, что ему всего двадцать шесть. Он слишком многое пережил к своим годам, поэтому его душа более зрелая, нежели тело.  
  
Чанёль снимает с вешалки форму, натягивая кожаную куртку с эмблемой службы на спине, подходит к запотевшему грязному окну и смотрит на горные вершины с зелёными цветущими равнинами. Раньше людям не приходилось прятаться. Раньше титаны не вторгались на их земли. Всё изменилось восемь лет назад, когда пятидесятиметровое чудовище разрушило внешнюю стену, «Марию», плавно подбираясь ко второй — «Розе». Вначале было создано специальное воинское подразделение — Разведотряд. Он уничтожал титанов, атакуя их слабое место — затылок. Но времена менялись, вместе с ним и титаны. Эти твари эволюционировали, становились умнее и ловчее, поэтому устройство пространственного маневрирования устарело. «Летающие» люди перестали представлять собой опасность для титанов. Необходимо было придумать нечто более действенное и сильное. Именно так появились «Рыцари». Боевые мехи, роботы, внутри которых находятся по два пилота. Они связаны друг с другом нейрокомпьютерной связью. Разум двух пилотов в момент связи сливается воедино через воспоминания каждого из них. Они делят управление машиной между собой: по одному полушарию на каждого. Благодаря этим боевым машинам удалось оттеснить титанов к «Марии», но залатать стену так и не получилось. Её вновь и вновь рушили титаны или же те, став более разумными, не давали «Рыцарям» подобраться к дыре в стене. Три года назад её наконец удалось починить. Именно тогда в последнем, важном для народа Оппидума сражении Чанёль и потерял своего напарника. Тогда монстр пробил корпус боевого меха и сожрал Хансыка, но Паку удалось в одиночку выполнить миссию, и он остался жив благодаря вовремя подоспевшей армии правительства. Ему пришлось испытать непередаваемо сильную боль, когда тварь оторвала «Рыцарю» руку. Именно в ту секунду, когда на правой стороне груди и на руке Чанёля остался ожог на всю его неизвестно на сколько лет ещё затянувшуюся для его звания жизнь, повторяющий рисунок схем костюма, капрал решил, что его миссия завершена и стоит отойти от военного дела. Тем более, что, лишившись «пары», он стал бесполезным для армии, сломанным морально слабаком.  
  
Три года его преследуют кошмары, три года казалось бы зажившие ожоги дают о себе знать и постоянно ноют. Три года он пытается научиться не чувствовать. Три года — результат нулевой.  
  
Зло вновь просочилось на территорию людей. И у Пака появился хороший шанс отомстить за смерть Хансыка. Именно этим он и мотивирует себя, приводя в порядок и настраивая на длинную дорогу.  
  
Чанёль спускается ниже, к гаражу, где который месяц дожидается своего хозяина его джип. Краска болотного цвета на дверце и бампере местами стерлась. Есть царапины и вмятины, но средство передвижения пока не даёт сбоев и всё ещё исправно работает на газу. Чанёлю непривычно обхватить руль и включить зажигание, услышав ровный рычащий звук мотора. Пора выйти за пределы второй стены. Тяжелый вздох. Он дал очередное обещание, которое не собирается в этот раз нарушать. Впереди далёкий путь. И ещё более далёкий по возвращению былого капрала Пака. Но хочет ли он возвращаться? Или же стоит измениться?  
  
Всё зависит от того, что именно его ждёт там, где Чанёль оставил всё, что у него было, кроме души, страдающей ежедневно в течение тридцати семи месяцев после временного освобождения от военной службы. Возможно, поэтому он стал менее чувствительным и восприимчивым к проблемам за пределами его бункера. Если миру нет дела до того, кто когда-то его, считай, спас, то почему он должен волноваться о нём? Нет, капрал вовсе не разучился чувствовать, особенно это касается боли и всепоглощающего чувства вины. Просто в своё время, привязавшись к людям и поспешно потеряв их навсегда, он не горел желанием испытывать это снова.


	2. Слияние 2

**Летнее равнодушие...  
Разбитое горлышко бутылки  
И душа одного человека....  
Они следуют друг за другом туда,  
Куда подует ветер,  
Потому что им некуда идти...  
Чьё-то разбитое сердце -  
Словно ива с расцарапанной корой  
И брошенная мечта  
(брошенная мечта).  
Понимаете, они отдались воле ветра,  
Потому что у них нет постоянного пристанища -  
И вот, я начинаю с себя....  
Я начинаю с человека в зеркале,  
Я прошу его измениться.  
Ни одно послание не может быть яснее:  
Если вы хотите, чтобы мир стал лучше,  
Посмотрите для начала на себя и изменитесь.  
  
(отрывок из песни: J2 Feat. Cameron The Public – Man In The Mirror )**

  
  
К воротам базы Чанёль подъезжает ближе к закату. На его пути попадается лишь парочка титанов, которые разгуливали где-то вдали и не обращали особого внимания на одиноко движущуюся, похожую на шустрого муравья, машину.  
  
— Капрал Пак, Вы даже себе не представляете, как мы рады Вас вновь здесь видеть, — а вот и командор Ким, протягивающий только вошедшему в просторный ангар руку.  
  
Непривычно видеть его пустующим. Раньше минимум два военных робота проходили технический осмотр ежедневно, спаивали конструкции или же латали пробитую броню. Везде сновали служащие, истекающие десятым потом, и подгоняли друг друга громкими выкриками. Сначала Чанёль тоже был одним из числа таких, кто после окончания военной подготовки работал над внешним видом стальных гигантов. Не потому, что хотел, а потому, что один из конструкторов увидел в нем своего погибшего ребёнка и не желал лишиться вновь обретённого названного сына. Но вскоре Чанёль ушёл вместе с Разведотрядом, заработал множество почестей и наград за свои заслуги перед королевством. По неизвестной причине правительство решило называть окруженное возведёнными тремя высоченными металлическими стенами людское государство именно королевством. Возможно, до сих пор верхушка считала себя богами, королями всего мира, которые пытаются привить народу веру в то, что они спасают вовсе не себя, прячась за внутренней стеной «Сина», а людей за внешними стенами. Но, на самом деле, все понимают, где безопаснее всего, а молодежь после подготовки стремится попасть именно в королевскую полицию.  
  
Чанёль отдает честь, тем самым высказывая своё уважение к старшему по званию, коротко пожимает ему руку и смотрит по сторонам в поисках того, с кем он разделит один разум на двоих, управляя «Стальным Альфой». К его огорчению, нигде не наблюдалось того, кто мог бы подойти под эту роль. Конечно, некоторые курсанты заинтересованно посматривали на незнакомого им молодого капрала, тем более, столь привлекательного, но тут же отвлекались на свою работу или же продолжали нестись вдоль коридора с поручениями руководителей. Время всегда ценилось куда выше еды и отдыха, отошедших на роль второстепенных потребностей человека с этой, казалось, длящейся целую вечность войной.  
  
— Мне нужен полный отчет, — просит Чанёль командора и снимает с головы фуражку, тут же приглаживая свои взлохмаченные волосы ладонью. В его второй руке уже через несколько секунд оказывается потрепанная, заранее подготовленная к приезду капрала папка.  
  
— Вот, держите, — Чунмён восхищенно смотрит на длинные пальцы, перебирающие страницы и на суровый сосредоточенный взгляд Чанёля, прилипший к страницам в папке, и отмечет про себя, насколько же красив капрал Пак.   
  
В обществе, в котором они сейчас живут, люди перестали обращать внимание на нетрадиционную ориентацию. Всем всё равно, поэтому можно смело заводить романы мужчинам с мужчинами, а женщинам с женщинами. Никто не осудит, у населения Оппидума другие проблемы.  
  
— Конечно, в этот раз поток намного меньше, численность титанов не столь велика, как в последний раз, — продолжает докладывать о ситуации мужчина. — Но потери не уменьшились. Эти твари становятся умнее из раза в раз. Король уже боится, как бы они не смогли спустя год-два найти способ к размножению, а после и возможность разрушить все стены, тогда разлом будет не один, а десяток, другой. Тогда титаны станут непобедимы. Мы потерпим поражение навсегда, и род людской исчезнет. Конечно, мы не в курсе, есть ли ещё на Земле выжившие. Мы строим машины, возводим стены, но связь с внешним миром потеряна. Однажды удавалось починить узел, но тогда, как Вы сами это прекрасно помните, помимо шипящего звука поиску радиоволн так ничего и не удалось найти, пока титан вновь не использовал столб в качестве зубочистки после очередной порции человечинки.  
  
Чанёль быстро сканирует взглядом информацию в папке, изредка кивая и мыча: всё-таки перед ним старший по воинскому званию и нужно показать своё уважение и заинтересованность в словах мужчины, хотя ему, если быть полностью откровенным, далеко по барабану то, как правительство обеспокоено в большей степени своими шкурами, а не народа. Чанёлю наплевать, в какой жопе окажется мир. Он и так лишен всего и не изъявляет желания прожить ещё несколько лет узником в своем бункере. Тишина и одиночество поедают не хуже титанов.  
  
— Значит, «Стальной Альфа» единственный, оставшийся в наличии армии боевой мех? — уточняет капрал Пак, закрывая папку и отдавая её обратно командору.  
  
— У нас больше не осталось возможности создавать новых, — качает в ответ головой военный и попутно здоровается с мимо проходящим сержантом Чжаном, из-за которого он, кажется, и перестал быть натуралом семь лет назад. Он временно зависает на лукавом взгляде того и крепких, обтянутых тканью камуфляжных штанов бёдрах, но после возвращается к разговору, понимая, как глупо выглядит со стороны, натыкаясь на еле проскальзывающую на губах Пака усмешку — заметил, чертяга. — Во-первых, трудно отыскать с таким процентом потерь среди солдат и мирного населения двух человек, способных на «Слияние», и в короткие сроки научить управлять мехом. Во-вторых, титаны добрались до завода рядом с рудниками. На другом же произошла утечка газа, и он взорвался полтора года назад. Пока что есть возможность использовать недееспособных «Рыцарей» для починки и усовершенствования старых моделей, включая «Стального Альфу». Сейчас он стал для всех нас символом надежды. Мы обязаны ему и вам с Хансыком. Иначе бы мы не узнали, что означает жить в мире все эти годы.  
  
— Я всего лишь выполнял свою работу, — отнекивается Чанёль. Он никогда не любил всей этой мишуры с похвалой. Тем более сейчас она бессмысленна, когда титаны вновь прорвали стену.  
  
— Вы слишком скромны, капрал, — хотя это не совсем уместно, но Чунмён пытается улыбнуться, чтобы расположить к себе этого молодого человека, который, похоже, потерял себя и не собирается вновь обретать. Может, ему поможет в этом тот паренёк? Ким видел его однажды. Он излучал какую-то светлую, переполненную теплом ауру. Возможно, он и был дарован Чанёлю свыше, чтобы наконец найти смысл в существовании? Кстати, о нём. Чунмён замечает наблюдающего за ними и старающегося оставаться в тени автобуса юношу, постоянно нервно оттягивающего воротник футболки, словно удавку на шее, перекрывающую кислород.  
  
— А вот и Ваш напарник. Бён Бэкхён. Идите сюда, познакомьтесь с капралом, — подзывает вздрогнувшего от обращения юнца командор Ким.  
  
Чанёль резко поднимает голову, смотря в направлении автобуса, и сразу же пытается сдержать свой гнев. Непроизвольно слова вырываются из его рта раньше, чем он одергивает себя, чтобы не натворить глупостей.  
  
— Вы шутите? Этот хлюпик?  
  
Воспоминания скорым поездом проносятся перед его глазами, когда по голове шарахает с каждым шагом подходящего к ним Бэкхёна.  
  
 _— Задохликам не место в Разведотряде, — Пак с укором смотрит на запыхавшегося после двадцатого отжимания парнишку, который пытается приподняться на дрожащих руках над полом и отжаться ещё десять раз, как от него это требовал капрал. Но всё тщетно. Он шмыгает носом и с тихим скулежом, сдавшись, опускается на землю._  
  
— Твой удел — королевская полиция, курсант. Пока не поздно, переведись, — укоризненно качает головой Чанёль и теряет интерес к хилому мальчишке, прикрывшему лицо, чтобы никто не увидел его слез жгучей обиды.   
  
— Я — рядовой Бён Бэкхён, капрал Пак, — отвечает парнишка, при этом не забывая поздороваться, как того требует устав.  
  
«Я знаю, кто ты», — про себя отвечает Чанёль. Ещё бы он не знал имени этого парнишки.  
  
Чанёль помнит этого хилого курсанта, пришедшего на службу в весьма юном возрасте. Но помнит его не из-за заслуг или же продемонстрированной силы воли, а благодаря своему напарнику, влюблённому в Бэкхёна. Он навсегда запомнил это имя, которое слышал ежедневно по несколько десятков раз. Хансык собирался предложить встречаться парнишке, когда тот переступит черту шестнадцати лет, он строил планы на будущее, грезил о их свадьбе, но всё осталось лишь на уровне несбыточных мечтаний, парящих далеко в небесах вместе с душой погибшего Хансыка. Год Чанёль ненавидел Бэкхёна, вспоминая моменты из создания напарника, когда они сливались мысленно в одно целое. Он знал, что Бэкхён не догадывается о чувствах его друга, что улыбается, дышит, живёт, когда Чанёль не смог позволить себе подобного. Он потерял близкого человека, товарища, друга и любовника. Что скрывать, будто они не спали друг с другом, многие были в курсе этого. Но при этом душа Хансыка принадлежала исключительно малолетнему курсанту, который мог и отшить парня, когда тот нашёл бы в себе силы признаться. Ведь уже тогда капрал Пак видел, какие взгляды бросал Бэкхён в сторону девчонки на пару лет старше него, Ли Мэй. И, скорее всего, до сих пор ничего не изменилось: девушки нет поблизости. Бэкхён — слабак, раз не нашёл в себе силы предложить девушке стать его подружкой. Приглашать на свидания в те времена, в которых они живут — глупо и никому ненужная роскошь. Есть либо тупая похоть и секс по взаимной симпатии или же робкие прикосновения и поцелуйчики с радужной мечтой о светлом будущем. Скорее всего, Бэкхён относится ко второй категории, романтиков, ещё и точно девственник. Хотя Чанёль в его возрасте уже имел несколько связей, пока не стартовал проект «Рыцарей», и он не встретил Хансыка.  
  
Поэтому он всем своим естеством отвергает «Слияние» с Бэкхёном. Он боится, что тот узнает о его самых потаённых воспоминаниях, о том, как этого задохлика любил Хансык и как его ненавидел за это Чанёль. Иногда словно на ухо шептали демоны, ему приходили очень грязные и неправильные мысли касательно наказания Бэкхёна за то, что он похитил сердце его напарника, но они так и остались нереализованными. Чёртово благородство вновь победило. Он постоянно представлял слёзы в глазах Бэкхёна, когда сломал бы его морально, и именно это его останавливало. Слишком реалистичное и страшное было зрелище. Он и так измывался над юношей на тренировках, теша свою ревность и гаденько ликуя. Этого вполне хватало.  
  
— Значит, вы знакомы? — переводит взгляд с одного парня на другого командор Ким и не может не отметить повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Кажется, оба парня не питают особого восторга ни от этой встречи, ни от того, что за ней последует. Особенно — от второго.  
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с генералом Шенгом, — Чанёль не ожидал подобного подвоха, по этой причине стремится обсудить вопрос о поиске более подходящей кандидатуры на роль его напарника.  
  
— Капрал Пак, как бы Вы сейчас не старались избавиться от меня, у Вас вряд ли получится, — Бэкхён лишает Чанёля последней возможности присечь нежелательную встречу. — В данной ситуации нам следует научиться терпению, сэр. Не всегда всё бывает так, как бы мы с Вами этого хотели.  
  
— Только посмотрите, только птенец вылупился, как уже советы папкам раздаёт! — капрал натягивает на голову фуражку и практически брызжет слюной от возмущения. — А что потом? Командовать начнешь, пацан?  
  
Юноша лишь хмурится и расправляет плечи, продолжая испепелять взглядом Чанёля из-под козырька своего головного убора.  
  
— Мне девятнадцать лет, капрал, Ваши слова больше не уместны. И повторюсь. Я рядовой. И заработал это звание своим трудом и усердием. Что бы Вы сейчас не говорили, Вам не удастся задеть или же расстроить меня.  
  
Чанёль отмечает, насколько уверенно и бесстрашно держится рядовой, парируя каждый недовольный выпад в свою сторону. Три года назад Бэкхён себя так не вёл, походил больше на бесхребетного слизня, которого Пак с радостью бы растоптал под подошвой своих сапог.  
  
— Пожалуй, мне нужно в мою комнату, чтобы переварить полученную информацию и отдохнуть после дороги, — мычит Чанёль и намекает Чунмёну, чтобы тот показал ему, где может разместиться молодой человек.  
  
— Конечно, капрал Пак. У вас ещё будет время для притирки завтра на тренировке, — командора не совсем радует то, как восприняли молодые люди новость о том, что им предстоит работать вместе. Но приказ генерала не подлежит изменению и дальнейшему обсуждению. И Чанёль это прекрасно знает, поэтому ему ничего не остаётся, как принять свою участь и слушаться своё начальство.  
  
Бэкхён остаётся стоять и, будто зависший компьютер, неотрывно смотрит на спины удаляющихся за дверью в корпус С старших по званию военных. Никому из них не известно, о чём он думает, да и не интересно, ведь кому какое дело до простого рядового, ставшего настоящим посмешищем во время военной подготовки. Особенно капралу Паку, который положил этому начало.  
  


***

  
  
Находясь под теплыми струями в душевой, Чанёль старается успокоиться и отогнать от себя неприятные мысли. Вот тебе и непредвиденный виток судьбы. Как же он не хотел вновь встречаться с Бён Бэкхёном, напоминающем ему о слишком многом, о тех далеких годах, когда он издевался над мальчуганом и когда был жив Хансык, критикующий своего напарника за грубое отношение к объекту своей неразделенной любви, но при этом делящий с Чанёлем постель.  
  
Капрал Пак не может не отметить, насколько изменился Бэкхён: разросся в плечах, обзавёлся мышцами и стальным суровым взглядом, способным обжечь своей холодностью даже со ста метров от объекта своей неприязни, коим сейчас является Чанёль. И он понимает его чувства. Терпеть издевательства капрала почти полтора года, будучи курсантом, не каждому под силу, а Бэкхён оказался настоящим живчиком, хотя по нему этого тогда невозможно было сказать. Сейчас же юноша повзрослел, но при этом не потерял своего мальчишеского обаяния. Его привлекательная родинка над левым уголком губ и тонкие, кажущиеся хрупкими пальцы никуда не делись. И, конечно, он до сих пор оставался для Чанёля низкоросликом, вытянувшись на сантиметров пять-семь.  
  
Чанёлю не терпится посмотреть на Бэкхёна в контактном бою. Смог ли он наконец побороть свой страх и научиться давать отпор? Ведь теперь во взгляде юнца исчезла боязнь и неуверенность в себе. Это уже самодостаточный парень, знающий себе цену. Как и говорил Хансык, настанет время, когда Бэкхён покажет всем своё настоящее очарование, и даже несмышленая красавица Мэй не сможет противостоять его чарам. И он оказался прав. Чанёль со скрежетом зубов подметил, как смотрели на рядового Бёна солдаты, когда он подходил к нему с командором Кимом и когда шёл мимо игровой комнаты, где Бэкхён резался в компьютерную игру с какими-то парнями, которые в тот момент были больше сосредоточены не на экране, а на сидящем парне с джойстиком в руках.  
  


***

  
  
После практически бессонной ночи на следующий день капрала Пака ждёт очередное потрясение, когда его за считанные секунды после начала спарринга укладывают животом на мат и скручивают за поясом руки.  
  
— И кто из нас задохлик? — Чанёль прикусывает губу, ощущая чужое дыхание на виске, старается вырваться из захвата и скинуть с себя тело противника, но Бэкхён сам шустро отстраняется и выкрикивает счёт. — Один — ноль, капрал.  
  
Тренировка продолжается и набирает целую толпу зрителей. Все, оставшиеся живыми солдаты армии, служившие три года назад, в курсе, что Чанёлю не было равных в спаррингах — его физической подготовкой постоянно восхищались. Сегодня же он явно растерялся, когда счет доходит впервые до ничьей, два — два.  
  
И под конец Чанёль проигрывает, что кажется совершенно невозможным, Бэкхёну. Тому самому хилому парнишке, которому он изо дня в день советовал перевестись в королевскую полицию. Он знал, что у Бэкхёна весьма незаурядный ум, и тот мог бы подняться вверх по карьерной лестнице, возможно, даже оказаться одним из их «королей», но этот кусок костей проявил удивительную упёртость и остался в Разведотряде. Разве не глупый? Зачем рискует собой? Ради чего? Что его держит в этом богом забытом месте, когда он мог бы жить в безопасности за стенами «Сина»? Именно поэтому Чанёль злится ещё сильнее, а драться на эмоциях всегда означало одно — поражение. И Чанёль повержен рядовым, своим будущим напарником.  
  
После позорного поражения и контрастного душа весь расстроенный и в скверном расположении духа капрал идёт на медицинский осмотр. По дороге он наталкивается на о чем-то спорящих командора Кима и сержанта Чжана. Чанёль слышит лишь обрывки фраз с «Так пригласил бы сам», «Как ты себе это представляешь?» и «Трус, раз боишься наконец признаться». По ним и догадывается, что речь идёт о пресловутых чувствах, которые эти двое испытывают друг к другу. Их пререкания замолкают, когда мужчины замечают капрала Пака. Юноша извиняется перед ними и, обойдя, продолжает ход вверх по коридору, тихо хмыкая себе под нос, когда его слух явно различает дерганное «люблю», что, осмелев, произносит Ким. Чанёль помнит Исина, сынишку лейтенанта Чжана, двоюродного брата их генерала Шенга. А ещё помнит секретаря Кима, который и привёл Чунмёна на базу проходить службу. Сначала отец Кима хотел лишь припугнуть своего пасынка, ведущего на тот момент разгульную жизнь, показав, что его ждёт, если юноша не перестанет спускать целое состояние на ветер в клубах и барах, но после тот внезапно изъявил желание быть на службе у правительства и дослужился до командора. Теперь Чанёль понимает, что же послужило толчком к такому странному решению Кима. Он увидел её уже дважды.  
  
Обследование проходит в тишине с редким попискиванием приборов и скрипом ручки о бумагу. Вскоре появляется в помещении Бэкхён и, заметив Чанёля, на секунду теряется, но после отворачивается, присаживаясь на узкую кушетку, и разминает руки. Именно они и привлекают внимание Пака — парень со слегка вьющимися, мокрыми после душа волосами в одной белой майке с расплывшимися следами воды на спине и груди и крепкие мускулы от явно упорных тренировок. Капрал Пак отводит глаза, ощущая странное, возникшее из ниоткуда желание провести ладонью по волосам рядового. Почему ему хочется сказать, что всё будет хорошо, и вновь отругать Бэкхёна, уже не советуя, а умоляя перевестись в другую армию.  
  
— Господин Пак, прошу, задержитесь и подождите, пока я повторю процедуру с мистером Бёном, — откладывает в сторону ручку врач, женщина средних лет, которая работает на базе с тех самых пор, когда Чанёль проходил своё первое медицинское обследование, будучи зачисленным в армию.  
  
— Зачем? — недоумевает молодой мужчина, вновь показывая своё недовольство нахмуренными бровями.  
  
— Я должна сравнить результаты ваших биоволн. Высока вероятность, что они могли измениться под влиянием внешних факторов, например, после психотравмы.  
  
Конечно, Чанёль осведомлён, на что намекает женщина, но старается не показывать, как его задели эти слова, и молчит, как сыч, присаживаясь на стул возле кушетки, с которой тут же вскакивает Бэкхён. Когда юноше приходится задрать футболку, то Чанёль видит на спине Бёна почти десятисантиметровый шрам, который слишком заметен на светлой коже.  
  
— Откуда он? — не подумав, ляпает Чанёль и тут же готов прикусить свой болтливый язык, несвойственный людям столь высокого воинского звания.  
  
— Какая разница, — похоже, Бэкхён не собирается пока откровенничать с Чанёлем, продолжившим буравить рядового тяжелым взглядом, пока осмотр не подошёл к концу и паренёк не натянул на себя вновь футболку, прикрывая уродливый шрам.  
  
— Что ж, мои поздравления. Вы действительно совместимы для «Слияния». Ваши показатели намного выше, чем были ранее у мистера Пак Чанёля с Ли Хансыком, — Бэкхён заметно вздрагивает от заключения врача и явно не знает, куда ему деть свой взгляд, мельтешащий по мебели в кабинете.  
  
— Просто замечательно, — в голосе Чанёля сквозит сарказм, и его улыбка больше похожа на оскал раззадоренного зверя.  
  
Наверное, на базе все сговорились, чтобы вконец довести его до ручки. Но у Пака осталась единственная возможность, чтобы отгородить от себя «напарника», коим он не считал Бэкхёна. Именно по этой причине тут же отправляется к генералу Шенгу. Он надеется, что тот поймёт его.  
  
— Генерал Шенг, прошу Вас найти мне другого напарника, — Чанёль всегда считал, что мужчина относился к нему с особой расположенностью, но, кажется, вновь ошибался с суждениями, когда получает в ответ сухое: «С какой стати?».  
  
— Это как отправить двух петухов в один курятник. Вы знаете, что произойдет, не так ли? — поясняет своё нежелание работать с Бэкхёном Чанёль.  
  
— Меня это не интересует, капрал Пак. Разбирайтесь сами со своими проблемами личного плана. Вы совместими как нейронно, так и физически. Этого мне достаточно, чтобы поставить вас в пару. Завтра проверочный сброс. Посмотрим, на что вы годитесь. И годитесь ли вообще.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Вы в курсе, что сейчас каждую секунду гибнет кто-то из людей? А вы включили режим обидчивого ребёнка, Пак, и думаете далеко не о народе. Я сказал своё слово. Кончайте это ребячество. Мне нужен солдат, а не истерящая барышня! — мужчина просит Пака покинуть свой кабинет. Есть вещи поважнее, чем междоусобицы военных. Тем более, что столь незначительные.  
  
— Простите, генерал Шенг, — Чанёлю впервые настолько стыдно, когда он осознаёт всю серьёзность ситуации. Второй день он эгоистично выставляет собственное «Я» на первое место, совершенно позабыв о том, что происходит за стенами базы.  
  
Он возвращается к себе и измывается над подушкой, обрушив на неё удары кулаков и матерясь в плотную ткань. Генерал прав. Нужно позабыть о том, что Бён Бэкхён — это тот самый Бён Бэкхён.  
  
После медосмотра Чанёль не встречает Бэкхёна в стенах здания. Тот словно испарился. Только после он узнаёт от одного из солдат корпуса А, что Бэкхён всё свободное время проводит либо в комнате для игр, либо в тренажерном зале на беговой дорожке или подтягивается на перекладине. Этот факт изрядно удивляет Чанёля, но при этом становится понятным, откуда у парнишки появились мускулы на руках и спине — это пока что единственные участки на теле парня, которые успел запечатлеть голыми Пак. Отчего-то он задался вопросом, когда только увидел полураздетого Бэкхёна, мускулистее ли был Хансык три года назад, когда ему был двадцать один год. Он только справил свой день рождения перед тем, как их с Чанёлем отправили на последнее задание, с которого вернулся живым лишь Пак.  
  
Уже возвращаясь к себе и проходя мимо библиотеки, он замечает того, кто вызывал ранее не меньшее раздражение своей персоной, как и Бэкхён: Кан Ынсе, который, заметив остановившегося в коридоре возле распахнутой двери юношу, сразу захлопывает книгу в своих руках и демонстрирует зловещую ухмылочку.  
  
— Жду не дождусь, когда ты завтра облажаешься с Бэкки, капрал Пак, — как же Чанёль ненавидит этого парня: лощенный мачомэн, возомнивший себя богом и по неизвестным причинам не числящийся ещё среди «королей» Оппидума с таким-то гонором. Но ещё сильнее внутри Чанёля разгорается злость из-за того, как именно этот самовлюбленный человека кусок назвал рядового Бёна.  
  
— Я скучал по твоим подъебам, капрал Кан, — пытается как можно более непринужденно бросить в сторону своего одногодки Чанёль саркастическую шпильку. — Странно, что ты до сих пор на территории базы, если без своего напарника ты просто мусор.  
  
— Этот мусор уделал тебя три года назад.  
  
— В одном раунде. Да и на моём счету больше титанов, — припоминает былые заслуги Чанёль.  
  
— Это было тогда. Сейчас же ты мне проигрываешь на целый десяток. И если тебе не перепадёт с мальчишкой, то я так и останусь непобеждённым, Пак, — гордо заявляет Кан.  
  
— Был рад с тобой побеседовать, — театрально салютует Чанёль Ынсе и, широко вышагивая, скоропостижно старается избавиться от компании ненавистной личности.  
  
День заканчивается, по мнению Чанёля, очень херово, раз ему повстречался Кан Ынсе. Он, как черная кошка, перебежавшая ему дорогу — дурной знак. Чанёль не верит в приметы, но постоянно, когда он внезапно встречается и устраивает короткие словесные баталии с Ынсе, так случается что-то скверное.


	3. Слияние 3

**«Дети, ведите себя хорошо!» —  
Вот что они говорят, когда мы вместе.  
«И играйте осторожно!»  
Они не понимают,  
И поэтому мы…  
Бежим как можно быстрей,  
Держась за руки,  
Пытаясь уйти в ночь.  
А потом ты обнимаешь меня,  
И мы падаем на землю,  
И ты говоришь:  
«По-моему, мы одни,  
Кажется, вокруг никого нет.  
По-моему, мы одни,  
Биение наших сердец — единственный звук».  
  
(Перевод песни: Hidden Citizens — I Think Weʼre Alone Now)**

  
  
Бэкхён заметно нервничает, постоянно меняя позы и выводя носком ботинка круги на полу, пока стоит возле железной двери, за которой расположены ведущие к голове меха лестница и мостик.  
  
Это его вторая встреча с боевым роботом, только ранее он находился в комнате управления вместе с персоналом и генералом Шенгом. Тогда его вместе с другими ещё зелёными курсантами знакомили лишь с системой функционирования «Рыцарей». Больше с тех пор он официально никогда не пересекал пределы раздвижной двери с кодовым замком исследовательского центра, где готовят к выбросу мехов. Но дважды приходил самостоятельно, без ведома начальства — тогда ему помогал проникнуть по карточке командор Ким, заметив горящий взгляд рядового при инструктаже. Наверное, единственный, кто старался заботиться о нём долгие годы, был именно Чунмён, заменивший семью. Его старший братишка. Они старались держать в секрете свои отношения до тех пор, пока Исину не понравилось то, что командор куда-то постоянно уходит с младшим по званию. Тогда он не разговаривал больше месяца с Кимом, пока командору не пришлось рассказать о своих дружественных отношениях с Бэкхёном. С тех пор Чунмён всё реже проводил время с юношей. Наверное, боялся очередной забастовки от Исина. И тот вновь чувствовал себя всеми покинутым. Невидимкой. Он пережил подобное дважды: с Хансыком, который был старше и крутился в другой компании корпуса В, поэтому они редко пересекались, и с Чунмёном.  
  
Но всё изменилось пару дней назад, когда ему было велено явиться в кабинет генерала. Там он и узнал, что мечта, о которой грезил несколько лет, может осуществиться: стать одним из пилотов того стального гиганта, которым он так восхищался и которого уже нарекли «легендарным». Странным образом его биоволны головного мозга совместимы с другим пилотом. И теперь он смог примерить ту странную эластичную одежду, которую надевают пилоты под основной костюм внутри меха. Долгое время для него оставалось загадкой, кем окажется его напарник, пока не вернулся в строй Пак Чанёль. Второе неожиданное открытие, от которого шла кругом голова. Капрала Пака все считали героем, и Бэкхён тоже, несмотря на то, как Чанёль его недолюбливал. Юноша не стал пробовать узнать причины. У всех они разные, порой даже смехотворные. Он просто был благодарен за то, что такой человек тратил на него своё время. Кстати о нём. Прошло три года, а капрал так и не изменился. Как был заносчивым и высокомерным, так и остался. Он смотрел тогда на Бэкхёна с презрением и высшей степенью недружелюбия, так и до сих пор в его взгляде читается точно такое же отношение к Бэкхёну. Прямо как сейчас, когда тоже оказывается стоящим у двери рядом с парнем. Рядовой Бён тут же чувствует запах табака. Кажется, не один он переживает о сегодняшнем тесте, раз выкурил сигареты две-три подряд, не меньше. Бэкхён в этом уверен на все двести.  
  
— Легкие посадите, — он морщит нос, показывая свою неприязнь к курильщикам, но ответ Чанёля заставляет его на мгновение оторопеть, не зная, как продолжить разговор дальше. Да и был ли он вообще?  
  
— Плевать. Всё равно скоро помрём.  
  
— Откуда в Вас такой пессимизм? Почему Вы считаете, что люди не смогут одержать победу? — Бэкхён до сих пор считает, что любую тварь можно победить. Вопрос только в том, а не придёт ли после неё более ужасная?  
  
— Может, потому, что всё бесполезно. Как бы мы не изощрялись, не искали возможностей уничтожить титанов, те всё равно нас догоняют в развитии. Словно программы, которые учатся и запоминают новые команды, — Чанёль постукивает пальцами по двери. — Я помню, какие они были тогда, и видел, какими они стали. Они больше не похожи на тех медлительных, слаборазвитых зомбаков. Вскоре они станут такими же, как люди. Их интеллект растет, и тогда, даже если мы «заштопаем» стену, они всё равно через год, максимум два смогут вновь оказаться на наших плодотворных землях. И никто не знает, как они поведут себя в следующий раз.  
  
— Что им нужно от нас? Почему не оставят в покое? — Бэкхён уже долгие годы ломает голову над этим и никак не может найти верного решения.  
  
— Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? — впервые Бэкхён замечает на лице Чанёля что-то наподобие улыбки: не оскала или усмешки, а именно улыбки, печальной и усталой.  
  
Он понимает, что Чанёлю надоело столько лет сражаться неизвестно за что, надоело видеть, как пожирают его друзей. Он такой же, как и Бэкхён, как и сотни тысяч других жителей Оппидума, оставшихся без своих родных и близких. Он тоже человек. И Бэкхён отчаянно пытается понять, какой именно.  
  
Их странный диалог прерывает генерал Шенг, подошедший к молодым людям вместе с двумя учёными исследовательской группы их базы, которые в своё время и предложили проект «Рыцарей». Бэкхёну они всегда казались странными, скользкими типами. Особенно тот, что пониже и напоминал ему баскетбольный мяч.  
  
— Что ж, все на местах, — мужчина учтиво кивает и переводит свой взгляд на Бэкхёна. — Не забудь, чему тебя учили, рядовой Бён. Ты не должен увлекаться и цепляться за воспоминания, а свободно перемещаться по задворкам своей памяти. Тоже самое относится и к тебе, Чанёль. Ты — опытный пилот, но прошли годы, поэтому будь внимателен.  
  
— Да сэр, клянусь сердцем, — синхронно произносят Бэкхён с Чанёлем и ударяют себя кулаком в грудь.  
  
— Тогда поднимайтесь по лестнице, нам в другую сторону. Удачи, парни, — последнее пожелание генерала и дружелюбный хлопок по плечу, через который он будто желает поделиться с ними силой и спокойствием.  
  
Бэкхён знает «Стального Альфу», как тридцативосьмиметрового железного бойца с двумя огнемётами на плечах и вооруженного клинками, по одному в каждой руке. Только одним своим мощным видом с тёмной аурой он внушает страх и заставляет восхищаться. Но машина — всего лишь кусок металлолома без двух пилотов, управляющих ей. Поэтому Бэкхёну тревожно, что тренировочный сброс так и не состоится. Есть ещё одна боязнь, но её парень пытался отогнать все последние дни, поэтому надеется, что «Слияние» произойдёт без сбоев.  
  
— Включить тестовый режим, — просит в микрофон один из учёных с комичной остроугольной бородкой и в круглых очках с толстыми линзами.  
  
В этот момент каждый из пилотов повторяет про себя основные правила «Слияния» и становится на свою позицию в головной части боевого меха: Чанёль, привычно ему, — справа, а Бэкхён — слева. Когда они состыковываются громоздкой обувью с машиной, то рядовому Бёну наконец доводится узнать, каково это — находиться внутри костюма. Ему кажется, что он становится весом в тонну и на него давит минимум удвоенное земное притяжение. Он отвечает на проверку связи коротким «Слышу вас» и на мгновение щурится, стоит нейропроводящему гелю заполнить схемы костюма, в том числе и шлем на голове, из-за которого всё вокруг кажется жёлтым, но после вновь обретает привычные оттенки. Всё дело в цвете геля, который напоминает Бэкхёну лимонный сок. Благодаря этому гелю происходит обмен информацией между полушариями мозга каждого пилота и боевым мехом. Он принимает поступающие из человеческого мозга сигналы и вторит движениям пилотов внутри него. Сама нейросинхронизация была перенята у системы управления истребителями. Через воспоминания разумы двух пилотов сливаются воедино с телом машины. Чем прочнее связь между пилотами, тем эффективнее они сражаются с титанами.  
  
Бэкхён был в своё время прилежным курсантом, поэтому вызубрил наизусть всё то, что знает о калибровке «Рыцаря» с человеком. Наверное, если его разбудят глубокой ночью и попросят рассказать всё, что ему об этом известно, то он, не медля, быстро протараторит выученный материал.  
  
— Тестовый режим включён. Приступаем к состыковке, — слышится голос члена исследовательской команды в ушах Бэкхёна. — Откалибровано левое… И правое полушария.  
  
Вот и наступает тот момент, которого боялся Бэкхён больше всего — «Слияние». Перед глазами вспыхивает яркий бледно-голубой свет, всё плотнее проникающий в голову пилота-новобранца. Сначала он без проблем бродит по воспоминаниям, пока не достигает одного конкретного. Самого страшного, которое старался подавить в себе долгое время.  
  
 _Капля. Ещё одна. Вода. Сырость и холод. Плач продрогшего до костей ребёнка. Вибрация земли, от которой мальчик трясется ещё сильнее._  
  
— Обрыв нейросвязи. Обрыв нейросвязи, — механический голос главного компьютера предупреждает о неудачном погружении в воспоминания пилота «Стального Альфы».  
  
 _Мальчик продолжает ронять слёзы страха. Рушится потолок, и ребенка словно посыпают белой пудрой, только это вовсе не она, а проникающая в нос и заставляющая кашлять штукатурка.  
  
Когда-то это был класс музыки, где частенько мальчик проводил свободное время в компании своих друзей. А сейчас его нет, как и его одноклассников.  
  
Одна из плит падает и раскалывается совсем рядом, отчего малыш дергается и расходится сильнее слезами.  
  
— Мамочка! Помогите мне! Кто-нибудь! Папочка!  
_  
  
— Бэкхён, твою мать, что ты делаешь? Бэкхён! — крики Чанёля раздаются будто под толщей воды, совсем глухо, и парень не обращает на них никакого внимания, продолжая затягиваться в глубину воспоминания.  
  
 _  
Синяя кожа, жирные пальцы размерами с колонны, безумные глаза, широкий рот с маньяческой улыбкой и заточенными акульими зубами.  
  
— Мама! Папа!  
  
— Бэкхён, беги оттуда, скорее! — женщина пытается прикрыть ребёнка, когда отец отводит внимание монстра с них на себя пулемётной очередью._  
  
— Сэр, он активирует систему вооружения меха! Робот сейчас сжарит всех нас здесь! — обеспокоенно заявляет ученый и пытается остановить управление «Стальным Альфой», но его левая сторона находится во власти разума Бэкхёна и непосильно присечь команду кому-то помимо мальчишки.  
  
— Эвакуируйте персонал и постарайтесь отключить питание! — отдаёт приказ генерал Шенг и связывается с капралом Паком. — Чанёль, сделай же что-то!  
  
— Я пытаюсь, но он не слышит! — откликается тот и продолжает звать рядового, стараясь вернуть к реальности: он не может в момент «Слияния» разбудить пацана любым физическим контактом, так как это влечет за собой тяжелые последствия для организма Бёна. — Бэкхён, да очнись же ты, это всего лишь иллюзия!  
  
 _— Мама! — мальчик отчаянно продолжает звать родителей, пытающихся спасти своё чадо от титана._  
  
— Бэкхён-и, ты должен выжить ради нас… Спасай…  
  
— Нет, мама!  
  
Брызги крови, из-за которых мальчик слепнет. Чья-то доверительно тёплая и крепкая рука, дергающая его в сторону. Ноги самопроизвольно передвигаются. Он бежит, глядя на окровавленную спину своего внезапного спасителя, и держит его крепко за руку. Он с ужасом моргает глазами, замечая, что у парня огромная кровоточащая рана на икре левой ноги, но каким-то неведомым образом тот продолжает передвигаться. Сил становится всё меньше. Бэкхён не помнит, как они оказываются в одном из канализационных люков, где на сухом островке, окруженном зловонием, парни останавливаются и падают обессилено на землю.  
  
— Всё хорошо, Бэкхён-и, — тёплый взгляд карих глаз. Юноша пытается успокоить напуганного ребёнка, сжимая в своих объятиях. — Тише, малыш, всё хорошо.  
  
Он успокаивает Бэкхёна, при этом отчаянно терпит свою собственную боль и старается не думать об этом, чтобы парнишка в его руках не испытывал ещё больше страха, нежели минутами ранее.  
  
— Кто ты? Ангел? — мальчик поднимает на юношу свои заплаканные, красные глаза. Вот так столь внезапно десятилетний ребёнок потерял тех, кого любил. Какой смысл жить дальше после того ужаса, что он видел собственными глазами? Картинки, которые будут его преследовать постоянно в ночных кошмарах?  
  
— Нет, Бэкхён-и, человек. Ли Хансык, — солдат Разведотряда пытается улыбнуться и успокоить пережившего настоящий ад на земле парнишку. — И теперь всё будет хорошо. Ты в безопасности.  
  
— Я хочу быть таким же, как и ты, когда вырасту, — произнося свою новую цель в жизни, Бэкхён утыкается носом в твёрдую грудь, где размеренно бьётся человеческое сердце. То, чего нет у тех самых монстров, которые сожрали его отца и мать, а также ещё не появившуюся на свет сестрёнку.  
  
— Система успешно отключена, — замолкает главный компьютер, и помещение погружается в темноту, как и сознание Бэкхёна, которого подхватывает Чанёль, столь удачно оказавшийся рядом, не обращая внимание на тяжесть металлического костюма.  
  
Он смотрит на безмятежное лицо рядового, и вся злость сходит на нет. Остаётся лишь необъятное волнение за самочувствие парнишки. Капрал словно ощущал, что такое случится, поэтому старался перед первым «Слиянием» не особо давить на Бэкхёна, не подтрунивал и не намекал, что тот ещё не готов для подобного. На это уходят месяцы. А если брать во внимание их прежние отношения, то годы. Теперь Чанёль понимает, когда именно Хансык отдал своё сердце Бэкхёну. Он был ещё подростком, только-только освоил устройство пространственного маневрирования и приобщился к Разведотряду. Просто вытащил парня из рук смерти. Значит, вот как он лишился ноги, когда рана загноилась и пришлось ампутировать конечность. Вот откуда у него этот протез! Уже тогда Чанёль уважал Хансыка за то, что он безукоризненно выполнял свою работу пилота, при этом будучи инвалидом. Никто не смел высмеять его или же назвать «калекой». Хансык был выносливее и мужественнее многих здоровых солдат без каких-либо физических отклонений. Чанёль совершенно забывал о протезе, когда они были вместе. Даже в постели он не делал акцента на повреждённую ногу, чтоб не напоминать Хансыку о прошлом. Никто не ковырял старые, самые глубокие и болезненные раны.  
  
Сейчас Чанёль узнал о той, которая была заштопана в груди Бэкхёна. И ещё больше возненавидел себя, понимая, как обращался с мальчишкой три года назад. Он сам потерял семью. Ему близки переживания Бэкхёна. Но, в отличие от него, он не видел их смерти, тем более столь омерзительной и ужасающей, способной отразиться на психике совсем ещё ребёнка. Пак ненавидел машины и всё, что с ними было связано долгие годы. На то была веская причина: его родители возвращались после работы, окрылённые желанием, как и другие пассажиры автобуса, поскорее увидеться со своими детьми, но произошёл взрыв газового баллона, и выжили лишь несколько человек. В их числе не было отца и матери Чанёля. По иронии судьбы, спустя девять лет он стал пилотом. Если бы не Хансык, то он бы так и продолжал бояться и ненавидеть машины и роботов. Когда умер его напарник, то он лишился части своей души, как и тогда, когда погибли его родители. Пробоину в душе смог заполнить своей добротой и сердобольностью Хансык, а когда его не стало, то вновь образовалась дыра, становившаяся всё глубже и шире из года в год, пока Чанёль проживал последние тридцать семь месяцев. Именно проживал, в тайне надеясь уснуть и больше не проснуться. Он винил себя в смерти Хансыка, поэтому считал, что заслужил эти мучения. Так бы он давно покончил с собой, но его останавливали две вещи: платить страданиями за смерть близкого человека и данное тому обещание.  
  
Чанёль осознаёт, что мог нарушить его, когда перехватывает тело Бэкхёна и вглядывается в бледное лицо. Глазные яблоки мальчишки под закрытыми веками хаотично движутся из стороны в сторону. Это говорит о том, что рядовой Бён сейчас видит очередной тревожный сон. Пак относит Бэкхёна в палату и оставляет лишь тогда, когда врач сообщает ему, что с юношей всё в порядке и что ни его нервная система, ни внутренние органы не повреждены.  
  
Итак, они провалили тест. Но в этом нет вины Бэкхёна. Чанёль уверен в этом. В первую очередь виноват здесь старший по званию. То есть он, раз не смог наладить контакт с рядовым. Капрал осознаёт, что, выйдя он из своей комнаты, на него обрушится волна негодования. Он это заслужил. Парень рыщет по карманам в поисках сигарет, спешно вытягивает одну дрожащими пальцами из пачки и уже подносит к губам, как сразу сжимает её в руке, растирая табак и выбрасывая в урну. Просто он вспоминает слова Бэкхёна и его взволнованное выражение лица. Похоже, появился стимул избавиться от этой вредной привычки.  
  
Под вечер ему приходит сообщение от врача, как он её об этом и просил, что Бэкхён очнулся и собирается покинуть палату. Чанёль быстро натягивает ботинки и куртку, после чего обеспокоенно, поспешно вышагивает в сторону лечебного корпуса базы. Он понял, что опоздал, когда видит Бэкхёна с понурыми плечами и с виновато опущенной головой, стоящего напротив с осуждающим, но при этом обеспокоенным взглядом командора Кима. Но не это приводит в бешенство Чанёля, а неизвестно откуда взявшийся капрал Кан. Наверное, он не выпускал всё это время из глаз Чанёля с Бэкхёном, искал подходящей возможности, чтобы, если те оступятся, тут же закидать дерьмом, после того, как сам в нем плавал для этого броска.  
  
— У них нет ни единного шанса! Эти двое погубят нас! Мы имеем только одну возможность. У нас один единственный мех! Они — неудачники, — высказывает своё недовольство Ынсе и тычет пальцем в нагрудный карман на форме Бэкхёна.  
  
Рядовой Бён продолжает стоять, поджав губы и не отвечая на жалобы со стороны старшего по званию. Любое слово, произнесённое им в защиту, может сыграть с Бэкхёном злую шутку и стать приговором. Поэтому лучшее решение — помалкивать.  
  
Командору Киму начинает надоедать кажущийся ему смехотворным и пустым разговор, поэтому он решает потратить своё время на более приятные занятия и просто уходит, не обращая внимание на зовущего его Ынсе. Тот не торопится следовать примеру и обрушивает всё своё негодование на молча стоящего в стороне Бэкхёна. Когда капрал Кан начинает откровенно высмеивать Чанёля и утверждать, что он — слабое звено армии, то рядовой Бён не выдерживает и выплевывает в лицо Ынсе всё своё презрение:  
  
— Кто Вы такой, капрал Кан, чтобы называть дурными словами того, кто отдал всё, что мог, Оппидуму? Почему позорно бежали, бросив своего меха и напарника? Вы же клянётесь своим сердцем ежедневно, что умрёте ради народа.  
  
По тому, каким красным становится парень, Бэкхён осознаёт, насколько разозлил его. Но разве он не прав? Ынсе — просто трус, пытающийся спасти себя и выжить любой ценой.  
  
— И это говоришь мне ты, недоразвитая мелюзга, которая не смогла подавить в себе эмоции? По мне так этот тест показал, что таким кисейным девицам только в королевской полиции место! — Ынсе хватает за грудки Бэкхёна и припечатывает к стене, но его тут же отбрасывает в сторону сильная рука Чанёля.  
  
Пак отодвигает капрала от Бэкхёна и загораживает собой, давая лицезреть Ынсе лишь макушку волнистых темно-каштановых волос и выглядывающие из-за плеча расширенные от испуга глаза рядового.  
  
— Эй-эй, полегче. Рядовой Бён сейчас под моим началом и он — мой напарник. Если есть что сказать, то выскажи это сначала мне лично!  
  
Ынсе гнусно усмехается и облизывает потресканные губы, кивая в сторону Бэкхёна и поправляя воротник военной куртки.  
  
— Тогда усмири свою выблядь. Ходит неоттраханный, вот и вымещает свою неудовлетворённость на нас. Херовый, наверное, из тебя самец, капрал Пак.  
  
Бэкхён обескураженно замирает и превращается в живую статую, не только своей неподвижностью, но и стремительно бледнеющим лицом. Он сжимает до хруста кулаки, но из последнего старается не поддаться своему желанию проехаться одним из них по этой смазливой физиономии капрала Кана. Если Бён это сделает, то его точно выгонят, и Бэкхён навсегда потеряет возможность воплотить мечту в реальность. Паку известно, почему Бэкхёну остаётся лишь смиренно принимать оскорбления, поэтому его глаза загораются искрами лютой злости. Он не Бэкхён, у них с Ынсе одно воинское звание.  
  
— А ну извинись, сука, — не выдерживает Чанёль и хватает Ынсе за волосы, замахиваясь кулаком: он точно начистит эту мордашку, чтобы неповадно было бросать в сторону его напарника подобные шутки, тем более, он и самого Пака оскорбил — Чанёль не может оставить это незамеченным. — Ты его совершенно не знаешь, чтобы поливать грязью!  
  
— С хуя ли, — очередная раздражающая слащавая ухмылочка касается тонких губ Ынсе. — Мы с тобой одного ранга, лучше займись своей сучкой, Чанни, или как он тебя там называет, пока ты его ебёшь!  
  
— Всё, говнюк, ты нарвался! — глухой удар, и Ынсе воет, накрыв ладонью поломанный нос, из которого капает на его девственно-белую футболку алая кровь.  
  
Чанёль замахивается повторно, но ему не даёт это сделать Бэкхён, схвативший Пака за одежду на спине и дергающий за ткань, чтобы образумить ослепленного гневом капрала Пака.  
  
— Чан… — парень тут же проглатывает фразу и прерывисто втягивает через рот воздух, заметив направляющегося к ним в прескверном расположении духа генерала Шенга.  
  
— Отставить, капралы, сейчас же! — раздаётся недовольный бас мужчины, которому «посчастливилось» оказаться в самый разгар потасовки в лечебном корпусе, отчего троица тут же затихает. — Что за детсад! А ну живо расцепились и разошлись по разным корпусам. И чтобы я больше этого не видел!  
  
— Он бдне днос сдломал, генерал! — гундосит Ынсе, показывая пальцем в сторону Чанёля.  
  
— Ты в лечебном корпусе, поэтому незамедлительно получишь медицинскую помощь! — Шенг указывает себе за спину и окликает одну из медсестёр, которая убирала капельницу в палате Бэкхёна. Девушка тут же подбегает и отводит в медпункт сыплющего проклятия в сторону Чанёля Ынсе.  
  
Рука Бэкхёна отпускает ткань куртки Чанёля, и пальцы мажут коротким прикосновением слегка сгорбившуюся спину капрала, и тот сразу же поворачивается к пареньку лицом. Рядовому видно, насколько подавлен Чанёль случившимся. Он явно жалеет, что так глупо сорвался и повёлся на провокации Ынсе. Но время не повернёшь вспять. Иначе бы Пак точно многое изменил, включая своё отношение к Бёну.  
  
— Ну и что здесь происходит?! Мне кто-нибудь объяснит? — генерал переводит своё внимание на перебрасывающихся короткими взглядами Бэкхёна и Чанёля.  
  
— Это была моя вина, сэр, — принимает «огонь» на себя капрал Пак.  
  
Если и последует наказание за его крайне необдуманный поступок, то оно не будет столь серьёзным, как для рядового Бёна, который только-только оправился после неудачного первого теста «Слияния».  
  
— Нет, моя, — отрицает Бэкхён и делает шаг вперёд.  
  
Очередной обмен взглядами. Младший по званию похож на раздувшего щеки хомячка в военной фуражке, тогда как капрал Пак — на разозлившуюся белку. Парни словно играют в гляделки и пытаются отчаянно победить, прожигая взглядами друг дружку. Это знатно веселит генерала, поэтому он быстро остывает, сменяя гнев на милость.  
  
— Невероятно, совсем недавно вы головы друг от дружки крутили, а сейчас защищаете друг друга, — трёт виски мужчина. — Бог с вами. Я даю вам второй шанс.  
  
Чанёль облегченно глубоко вздыхает. Всё-таки им повезло с генералом Шенгом.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр! — молодые люди приставляют к виску ладонь и отдают честь старшему по званию, торжествуя, что им так легко удалось уйти от проблем.  
  
— Но запомните: это последняя ваша возможность. Воспользуйтесь ей, солдаты! — предупреждает тот.  
  
— Клянусь сердцем! — вновь одновременно. Здесь юноши показывают удивительную синхронность. В такие секунды действительно можно поверить, что они способны стать отличными напарниками и вдвоём управлять «Стальным Альфой».  
  
Генерал Шенг молча кивает. Как же он ненавидит эту клятву! Почему именно сердцем? А не душой? Ведь она бессмертна. Когда умрёт тело, а сердце перестанет биться, то душа останется. Тот, кто вкладывает в своё дело душу, тот и обретает успех, становится героем. Он видит в этих парнях скрытый потенциал и собирается доказать другим, что он действительно есть. Эти два молодых человека представляют намного больше ценности для их народа, чем об этом думают другие, нежели считают они сами. Он дарует им крылья. Не те, что на эмблеме Разведотряда, а другие, невидимые, которые они наконец смогут расправить.  
  
Странная напряженная тишина повисает в воздухе с уходом генерала. Чанёль пытается найти либо какую-то тему, либо подходящий момент, как можно было бы начать разговор. Он ничего не придумывает лучше, чем банальное: «Как ты?». Но, когда рядовой поправляет на голове съехавшую на бок фуражку, то цепляется взглядом за тонкие пальцы Бэкхёна и перехватывает их, пораженно рассматривая.  
  
— Капрал Пак? — интересуется Бэкхён у Чанёля о столь странном порыве и озадаченно моргает глазами.  
  
Рука капрала тёплая, слегка мозолистая, но ощущения от неё приятные. Возможно, Бэкхён бы засмущался, решив, что ему хотят признаться в чувствах, если бы перед ним не стоял Пак Чанёль, напоминающий ему сейчас пытливого мальчишку, нашедшего новый объект для опытов.  
  
— Надо же! Я никогда не замечал раньше… — в очередной раз иголка вины пронзает сердце капрала.  
  
Когда он мучил Бэкхёна и заставлял дополнительно отжиматься, подтягиваться, наворачивать круги, проплывать дистанции в бассейне, то думал совершенно о другом. Он был слеп из-за своих чувств к Хансыку, что не видел ничего вокруг себя. Даже того, насколько хрупкими выглядели пальцы Бэкхёна. Нет, его ладонь не сильно уступала по размерам его, но казалась намного тоньше и выразительнее, как у пианистки.  
  
— Чего? — склоняет на бок голову Бэкхён и начинает утопать в этих мягких поглаживаниях. Безумно приятно и волнующе. Не похоже на прикосновения того, кто терпеть его не может.  
  
— Этой родинки на большом пальце, — Чанёль проводит по фаланге рукой и сжимает палец Бэкхёна. — Необычно. Но красиво.  
  
Бэкхён выдаёт нервный смешок и старательно избавляется от чужого прикосновения.  
  
— Это такой способ подружиться?  
  
— Кто знает, вполне возможно, — пожимает плечами Чанёль и тут же добавляет ту самую крайне неоригинальную фразу: — Как ты?  
  
— Жив, как видишь, — удивленный переходу на «ты», Бэкхён разводит руками, показывая, что всё у него на месте и угрозы для жизни нет, и парни начинают плавное движение по коридору в сторону корпуса А.  
  
Юноша боится спросить у Чанёля, видел ли он тот кусочек его воспоминания, из-за которого они провалили испытание. А ещё больше он опасается насмешек со стороны Чанёля. Он помнит, как тот говорил, что ему «не место в Разведотряде». И это были самые обидные для него слова, ведь он так старался стать лучше, сильнее, чтобы Чанёль похвалил его, смог гордиться и перестал в нем видеть ни на что не годного «задохлика».  
  
Чанёлю тяжело задать новые вопросы, спросив Бэкхёна о чём-то другом. Например, о том, в какие игры он любит играть и как давно он начал столь активно проводить своё время в зале для тренировок. Наверное, Бён вновь решит, что это будет сделано лишь из вежливости, а не из личного интереса. Хотя Паку Бэкхён действительно интересен. Он его привлекает. Хочется узнать, что же это за такая личность «Бён Бэкхён»? И как многого Чанёль о нём ещё не знает? Он мог узнать обо всём этом ещё три года назад, но потратил то время на вымещение своей злости и обиды на невинном подростке.  
  
Пребывая каждый в своих мыслях, молодые люди не замечают, как оказываются возле двери в комнату Бэкхёна. Чанёль ждёт, пока парень не откроет дверь и не окажется в безопасном для себя помещении. Там, где до него точно не доберётся желающий отомстить Ынсе.  
  
— Спасибо, что проводили. И добрых снов, капрал Пак, — бросает напоследок Бэкхён, стоя за приоткрытой дверью. В его голове крутится навязчивая идея позвать к себе Чанёля и распить столь тщательно припрятанную бутылку «Джек Дэниэлса». Он робко переступает с ноги на ногу и медленно поглаживает рукой шероховатую металлическую поверхность двери, вспоминая то, как его пальцы касались спины капрала.  
  
На мгновение, когда Чанёль переводит свой взгляд на родинку над тонкой верхней губой Бэкхёна, ему хочется притянуть парня к себе, обнять за пояс и поцеловать, ощутить на своих губах вкус юноши, но он резко подаётся назад, кивает и лишь неразборчиво что-то мычит в ответ, подмечая то, как грустнеет от столь пресного прощания Бэкхён. Он безусловно ждал иного прощания. Чанёль видит этот тусклый огонёк в глазах рядового и бежит именно от него. Капрал Пак — бесстрашный солдат, но вот когда дело касается эмоций, то он, как последний трус, обращается в бегство.  
  
Чанёль плюхается на свою койку и смотрит в потолок, где качается одинокая лампочка. Он не знает, когда именно перестал ненавидеть Бэкхёна за кражу сердца Хансыка, а начал ненавидеть за то, что его ненависть перевоплотилась в странное томление. Ему всё так же хочется причинить Бэкхёну боль, но при этом появилось стойкое желание, чтобы парень стонал или кричал вовсе не от неё. Наверное, поэтому он и не хотел покидать свой родной бункер, зная, что это чувство вернётся к нему, но не мог предвидеть, что это произойдёт настолько быстро. Бэкхён не поймёт этого. В воспоминаниях Чанёля нет ничего, что способно бы натолкнуть на мысль, что его влечет в сторону напарника, но он боится, что Бён поймёт, насколько важным был для Хансыка, и почувствует ревность Чанёля. Но этой ревности больше нет. Бэкхён может сделать неправильные выводы. Он больше вовсе не ненавистен Паку. В любом случае, воспоминания о Хансыке — слишком личное, то, что должно остаться за семью печатями и быть похороненным под многослойностью других воспоминаний. И так должно остаться на завтрашнем повторном тесте, который они теперь уже точно смогут успешно пройти.


	4. Слияние 4

**Я не умею летать, Я не настолько наивен.  
Я просто ищу лучшую часть себя.  
Я больше, чем милое личико возле поезда.  
И это нелегко — быть мной. Хотел бы я заплакать,  
Упасть на колени, найти способ солгать  
О доме, который никогда не видел.  
Это может прозвучать нелепо, но не будьте наивны!  
Даже герои имеют право страдать.  
Я, может, нарушу что-либо, но не уступлю тебе.  
Даже герои имеют право мечтать,  
Нелегко быть мной.  
Вверх, вверх и прочь, прочь от меня.  
Всё в порядке, сегодня можете спать спокойно.  
Я не сумасшедший, или ещё какой-то…  
Я не умею летать, я не настолько наивен.  
Люди не предназначены для полёта  
В облаках.  
Я всего лишь человек в глупом красном плаще,  
Рою улицу в поиске криптонита.  
Всего лишь человек в смешном красном плаще,  
Ищу необычное внутри себя, внутри себя,  
В себе, да, в себе. Внутри себя.  
Я всего лишь человек в смешном красном плаще.  
Я всего лишь человек в поисках мечты.  
Я всего лишь человек в смешном красном плаще.  
И это нелегко… Нелегко быть мной.  
  
(перевод песни: Boyce Avenue — Superman (Itʼs Not Easy))**

  
  
Перед повторным тестом пребывающий в волнении Чанёль встречает первым не Бэкхёна, а рядовую Ли, ту самую Ли Мэй, на которую постоянно бросает смущенные взгляды влюблённых глаз Бэкхён. Девушка действительно очень красивая, но Пак давно уже не связывается с представительницами слабого пола. Они кажутся ему жеманными и себе на уме. Его перестал возбуждать вкус помады и чересчур мягкие и чувствительные тела, когда Чанёль предпочитает оставлять на теле метки: прикусывать до красных следов зубов, сминать руками до синяков на бёдрах, ощущая твердость мышц, и всасывать кожу до кровавых засосов. Ему нравится дикий, необузданный секс, от которого девушки остаются не в превеликом восторге, только совсем безбашенные и любящие боль. Поэтому Чанёля интересует лишь одно: что девушка потеряла возле двери на мостик, где вместо неё сейчас его там должен ждать Бэкхён?  
  
Мэй зазывно улыбается накрашенными коралловой помадой губами и слишком часто моргает ресницами. Блондинистые кудряшки пружинят при каждом повороте головы. Возможно, многие бы посчитали её очаровательной и невинной, похожей на ангелочка, но Чанёль в курсе, какие черти водятся в этой малышке. Кажется, по тому, как она обольстительно проводит языком по губам и постоянно трёт расстёгнутую пуговицу на рубашке, привлекая внимание к своему декольте, она нашла новый объект для своей игры в обольщение. Но вот небольшая загвоздка: Паку на неё посрать. Где же носит Бэкхёна? Чанёль недоверчиво косится на правую руку девушки, которая совершенно внезапно ложится ему на плечо. Подушечки пальцев самую малость дотрагиваются до свежевыбритой скулы капрала. Чанёль немного растерян и старается не зарычать от столь наглого поведения рядовой Ли. Что она себе позволяет? Думает, раз многие из солдатов обожествляют её, то и Чанёль тут же кинется в ноги молиться на её светлый лик?  
  
— Ли Мэй, я прав? — скрипя зубами, выдаёт молодой человек.  
  
— Да, Вы абсолютно правы, — вытягивает каждую гласную девушка, при этом она не обращает внимание на то, как зловеще щурится Чанёль и смотрит на её кисть, как на ядовитую гадюку.  
  
— Что Вы здесь делаете?  
  
— Капрал Пак, мне хотелось бы пожелать Вам удачи, — губы Мэй находятся в опасной близости от лица Чанёля, и, похоже, девушка тянется на носочках, подаваясь вперёд, чтобы поцеловать. Но Пака спасает от очередного необдуманного поступка — послать малышку на три весёлых буквы — открывшаяся со скрипом металлическая дверь.  
  
Девушка косым взглядом замечает с той стороны замершего возле лестницы Бэкхёна, поэтому поспешно убирает руку и дополняет свою фразу, заправляя прядь осветленных волос за ухо:  
  
 — Вам и рядовому Бёну.  
  
Чанёль ухмыляется и практически уверен, что сейчас Бэкхён покроется пунцовой краской смущения и тихо поблагодарит девушку, но вместо этого наблюдает, как тот хмурится и явно чем-то недовольный бурчит: «Спасибо».  
  
— Нам пора, Чанёль, — Бэкхён называет капрала по имени в присутствии постороннего, отчего брови Пака взлетают вверх, как, впрочем и у Мэй, которая дополнительно к этому раскрывает удивленно рот.   
  
По какой причине Бэкхён так поступил — остаётся для Чанёля загадкой, как и то, что пацан явно игнорирует объект своей былой (Чанёль не уверен, что чувства остались после подобной реакции) влюблённости.  
  
Сначала всё проходит достаточно гладно, как и «Слияние». Чанёль спокойно, без препятствий попадает в воспоминания Бэкхёна и узнаёт для себя несколько новых вещей: рядовой ребёнком коллекционировал фигурки кораблей и мечтал увидеть море, мальчик умеет петь и с удовольствием развлекал пением родных и знакомых на праздниках, Бэкхён любит изделия из кожи, причём, чёрной, и чтобы она плотно обтягивала его фигуру, но те штаны, которые он надевал на празднование своего совершеннолетия в том году, кажутся Чанёлю донельзя неприличными. И ещё он подслушал разговор Бэкхёна с Чунмёном, где речь шла явно о том, что юноше пора бы уже начать с кем-то встречаться, иначе, мечтая о других, тот так и помрёт девственником, не узнав все прелести половой жизни. Похоже, Чанёль вытянул из воспоминаний Бэкхёна именно те, которые волновали его больше всего. Из-за чего он почувствовал себя извращенцем и повёрнутым на сексе, хотя за три года его отшельнической жизни он редко делил постель с кем-то, и то чисто по пьяни, когда забредал в город.  
  
Проблемы начинаются, когда настаёт очередь Бэкхёна проникнуть в кусочки памяти Чанёля. Первым воспоминанием оказывается то, как ещё совсем ребёнком капрал готовил маффины, облизывая выпачканные в шоколаде пальцы, и ждал прихода родителей, но вместо них в дверь постучал представитель закона. В нём, к своему удивлению, Бэкхён узнаёт ещё молодого без залысины и седых волос, а так же стройного и с солдатской выправкой генерала Шенга, сообщившего Чанёлю о смерти родителей. Впервые Бэкхён видит плачущего капрала, отчего ему становится не по себе. Пускай Пак здесь совсем ребёнок, но вот катившиеся градом слёзы из глаз и сиплый кашель от громкого рыдания— абсолютно внезапное и покрытое мраком неизвестности зрелище для рядового Бёна. Бэкхён пытается вывернуть на какое-то более светлое воспоминание. И находит его в лице того, кто спас когда-то ему жизнь. Он всегда винил себя в том, что Хансык лишился ноги исключительно из-за него. Если бы он тогда не вытащил Бэкхёна, то не остался бы калекой на всю жизнь, хотя и короткую. Капрал Ли был очень добрым и отзывчивым, обращался с Бэкхёном, как с ровней, беспокоился о нём и даже поздравлял с днем рождения, в тайне ото всех принеся ему шоколадный кекс с натыканными туда свечками, покрывающими практически всю верхушку выпечки. Он знал, что мальчик неравнодушен к шоколаду, поэтому пытался приободрить его плиткой с молочным наполнителем или же элитным горьким шоколадом. Бэкхён никогда не понимал этой странной заботы. Или Хансык относился к нему, как к младшему братику, которого лишился в юные года, или же так, на что Бэкхён не смог бы никогда ответить взаимностью. Он видел в капрале Ли лишь друга, своего спасителя, но не любимого человека. Юноша восхищался Мэй. Она была для него личной богиней, музой, вдохновляющей становиться лучше. Да, возможно, он был капельку в неё влюблён. Но это странное чувство Бэкхён ощутил вовсе не при любовании утончённой фигурой девушки. Он не думал, что Чунмён это заметит и начнёт его незаметно и всё более настойчиво подталкивать к признанию. И Бэкхён созрел для этого, но было слишком поздно. Тогда настал день последней битвы с титанами, и человек, которому он так долго хотел признаться, будучи осведомленным об отказе, но при этом тешущий себя мало-мальской надеждой, так и не вернулся на базу. Бэкхён в тот день сильно плакал. Если бы не Чунмён, то, возможно, он совершил бы какую-нибудь глупость и сделал что-то с собой. Тогда он потерял сразу двоих: Хансыка и того, кто столь внезапно ворвался в его жизнь, отобрав единственное, что оставалось у Бэкхёна — его сердце и душу. Командор Ким не знал, по какой причине парень тогда плакал: всё произошло в один день, но не оттолкнул и успокоил своими братскими объятиями.  
  
Бэкхён понимает, что мысленно отдаляется от воспоминаний Чанёля, поэтому возвращается к бледно-голубой картинке перед глазами, где капрал Пак играет с Хансыком на лужайке в футбол, а тот пытается отобрать у него мяч, но они со звонким хохотом валятся на мягкую траву и смотрят на чистое небо, потонув в необъятных голубых просторах. Чанёль поворачивает голову и продолжает смеяться, а Бэкхён чувствует укол ревности: капрал Пак никогда никому так не улыбался. А после происходит то, что меньше всего ожидал увидеть Бён, от чего он невольно охает и расширяет от потрясения глаза: Чанёль целует Хансыка, мягко, легко, как того, с кем готов разделить всю свою жизнь. Бэкхёну неприятна эта сцена, но он теперь многое понимает. Парень старается покинуть это воспоминание, и его резко утягивает в очередное, где Хансык смотрит испуганно на Чанёля, а в ушах гудит какофония звуков: жужжание и писк системы управления роботом, где-то раздаются взрывы и стрельба под аккомпанемент криков ужаса. Бэкхён замечает, что броня повреждена, и капрал Ли практически вываливается из кабины.  
  
 _— Чанёль, ты должен пообещать мне, что позаботишься о нём. Прошу тебя._  
  
— Хансык…  
  
«Нет, только не оно! Не это воспоминание!»  
  
Чанёль начинает противиться видениям, выталкивая из своего разума Бэкхёна. Вот-вот его напарник произнесёт имя рядового Бёна. Этого не должно произойти, Бэкхён не должен узнать! Капрала всего трясёт, и он мычит, отчаянно мотая головой. Последнее, что он видит перед глазами, когда мир начинает вращаться, словно на адской карусели, — как титан вырывает из головы робота Хансыка, оставляя один протез ноги. Именно так, глядя на него, Чанёль после нашел в себе силы в одиночку справиться с управлением «Стального Альфы» и выполнить миссию. Того титана, как бы ему не хотелось, уничтожил подоспевший отряд «летунов».  
  
— Генерал Шенг, — член исследовательской команды поверженно качает головой. — Они опять порвали связь в «Слиянии».  
  
— Бэкхён? — приподнимает бровь мужчина и трёт вспотевший лоб рукой в перчатке, неприятно липнущей к коже.  
  
— Нет, в этот раз Чанёль, — докладывает военному ученый.  
  
— Да чёрт их задери, когда же они перестанут отвергать друг друга! — стукает кулаком, зло рыча, лейтенант по крышке стального стола и окидывает негодующим взглядом мужчину в белом халате.  
  
— Мне кажется, что нам стоит или прикрыть все это, или серьёзно поговорить с парнями, — снимает очки и протирает стёкла тот, чтобы не смотреть в глаза беснующегося генерала. — Я не понимаю, почему они не впускают друг друга в свои головы. Что там такого, что они так отчаянно пытаются скрыть?  
  
У Шенга тоже нет ответа, но он постарается его найти и поскорее вразумить этих двух больших идиотов, которые подводят его и ставят под удар всю операцию, а так же лишают последней надежды на починку стены.  
  
Капрал Пак готов в любую секунду вырвать на ламинированный пол, когда шаткой походкой бредёт по узкому мостику. Голова болит пуще, чем после весёлой ночки в компании нескольких бутылок крепкого алкоголя. Его продолжает мутить, поэтому приходится остановиться, прикрыть глаза и стараться ровно дышать, чтобы хотя бы самую малость стало лучше и голова перестала кружиться. Чанёлю кажется, что он словно на корабле во время шторма, где гигантские волны нещадно раскачивают судно и выбивают почву из-под ног.  
  
— Чанёль, что это было? Почему ты сделал это? Всё же было хорошо! — нагоняет его Бэкхён и перехватывает за руку.   
  
Его как раз не хватало для полного счастья капрала. Это сильно злит и заставляет крепко сжать зубы от очередной вспышки гнева.  
  
— Не лезь, а? — Чанёль резко выдергивает кисть из захвата Бэкхёна, при этом причиняя парню неосознанно боль, когда давит цепкими пальцами на кожу внешней стороны ладони. — Я не задавал этих вопросов, когда ты завалил тест.  
  
— Да, но ты не я, а опытный пилот. И это был наш повторный единственный шанс, который столь любезно предоставил сам Шенг, — накрывает ладонью руку рядовой Бён, на которой отпечатался красный след и, возможно, вскоре появятся синяки. — Ты подвергаешь риску всех. Не только себя. Не будь столь безрассудным, Чанёль. Ты старше меня, но словно застрял в возрасте двадцати трех лет…  
  
— Заткнись, слышишь? Закрой свой гребаный рот! — У Чанёля заканчивается терпение, нервы и так ни к чёрту после очередного провального испытания, а ещё ему на и так больную голову свалился со своими нотациями этот пацан!   
  
Пребывая не в лучшем расположении духа, он толкает растерявшегося от такой резкой смены настроения парня, и Бэкхён стукается затылком о стену напротив, из-за чего болезненно стонет и потирает ушибленное место. Он поднимает глаза на Чанёля, и тот видит в них отражение горького разочарования.  
  
— Я думал, что ты изменился. Но как же я ошибся в тебе! Каким мерзавцем ты был, таким и остался. Пытаешься отомстить титанам? Месть — не лучший соратник в бою. Это кровоточащая рана, которая с каждым желанием уничтожить открывается всё сильнее.  
  
Чанёлю нечего на это ответить. Он знает, что виноват перед мальчишкой, но Бэкхён лезет туда, куда не нужно, и ковыряет зачем-то старые раны. Поэтому Паку хочется причинить ему в отместку такую же боль. И такой шанс предоставляется, стоит только наконец найти в себе силы спуститься по лестнице и выйти из тесного пространства. Как только прохладный ветер коридора касается его лица, то Чанёлю становится значительно лучше. Он пытается не обращать внимание на понурившего голову Бэкхёна, жующего и кусающего свои подрагивающие губы. Выглядит так, словно парень готов вот-вот расплакаться, но отчаянно сопротивляется и держится из последних сил.  
  
— Подождите, капрал Пак, мне хотелось бы Вас попросить, — окликает его всё та же надоедливая Ли Мэй, которой ранее так и не дали осуществить свой план по соблазнению Чанёля. — Не могли бы Вы мне объяснить кое-что в учебнике, а то мне уже завтра нужно вернуть книгу? Очень надо!  
  
— Ах, Мэймэй, — Чанёль замечает, насколько озадаченно смотрит на них со слегка приоткрытым ртом Бэкхён, переводя свой взгляд с девушки на старшего по званию, поэтому Пак издаёт короткий смешок и кивает настырной белокурой малышке. — Для тебя — всё что угодно. Встретимся в читальном зале через час.  
  
Капрал не может не отметить, что Бэкхён заставляет его чувствовать себя живым. Ненависть, злость — тоже чувства, хотя не столь желанные, как положительные, вроде радости и восхищения. Впервые Чанёль думает о том, что хотел бы узнать, что значит быть счастливым, чтобы был тот, кто будет переживать за него и ждать, кто смог бы полюбить такого, как он. И Бэкхён точно не тот человек, что способен подарить ему всё это. Возможно, в таких вот сентиментальных порывах он и соглашается помочь Мэй, прекрасно осведомленный в том, как относится к ней Бэкхён.  
  
Чанёль наблюдает, как поджимаются тонкие губы и начинают гулять желваки Бэкхёна. Будь они одного воинского звания, рядовой бы точно ударил его. И он это заслужил. Не в силах больше смотреть на расстроенного парнишку, капрал поворачивается к нему спиной, расправляет плечи и гордо удаляется в сторону своего корпуса. Ему срочно нужен освежающий контрастный душ, чтобы охладить свой пыл. Под струями воды Чанёль прикладывается щекой к холодным плиткам и проглатывает попадающие в рот капли. Он поднимает руку, бьёт ею наотмашь по стене и сжимает в кулаке пустоту. Только сейчас, когда парень трезвеет после захлестнувшей его злости, настаёт понимание всего, что он натворил. Повёл себя, как мальчишка, сыграл на чувствах Бэкхёна, усложнил ситуацию с девчонкой, которая ему абсолютно неинтересна. Почему Чанёль постоянно влипает в какое-либо дерьмо чисто по своей вине? Нужно с этим всем разобраться как можно скорее.  
  
Мэй действительно приходит, соблазнительно покачивая бёдрами, будто надеясь на приятное времяпрепровождение в закрытом ею на ключ читальном зале, где в это время нет никого, помимо них. Но эти попытки очаровать совершенно не производят нужного эффекта на Чанёля. Он лишь подходит ближе и с ухмылкой на губах и угрожающе тихо шепчет девчонке прямо в лицо, чтобы та даже и думать забыла о нём и Бэкхёне. Чанёль запоздало дополняет это предложение именем своего напарника и не может понять, почему это делает. То ли всё из-за его обещания Хансыку позаботиться о Бэкхёне, то ли из-за мысли о том, что Бэкхён может достаться Ли Мэй, которой далеко до высоких чувств. Ведь Чанёль поинтересовался у парочки сержантов, рядовых и курсантов, что же те думают о Мэй, на что получил весьма неприятный ответ: она, конечно, весьма симпатичная, но при этом умело пользуется своей красотой для личной выгоды. Это можно списать на глупость её молодого возраста, но порой она не ведает, что творит. Так, по личной прихоти она отправила на верную гибель совсем молодого рядового, слепо следующего каждому зову его возлюбленной. Бэкхён в любое мгновение мог стать следующим, но пока что девчушка не добралась до него. Они в разных корпусах базы и проходят подготовку для разных подразделений. Хорошо, что рядовой Бён слишком стеснителен, чтобы озвучить свои чувства, иначе бы Чанёль нарушил данное Хансыку слово.  
  
Что ж, Паку плевать на Мэй и то, куда заводит влюбленность по отношению к ней парней, но пускай держится подальше от него и напарника. Огорченная отказом, девушка отталкивает капрала и вся в слезах выбегает из помещения, оставляя Чанёля наедине со своими мыслями. Ему стоит подумать, как он должен вести себя в будущем. Да, он сильно облажался и виноват перед Бэкхёном, и прекрасно осведомлён в этом. Ситуацию нужно исправлять. Чанёль вряд ли сможет извиниться напрямую перед парнем. У него есть другая идея, как это сделать по-своему, именно поэтому вышедший из читального зала Чанёль целеустремленно направляется к беседующему с командой механиков генералу Шенгу, столь удачно подвернувшемуся ему в коридоре.  
  
— Сэр, прошу, уделите мне всего несколько минут, — вторгается в разговор людей Чанёль и пытается показать своим видом то, насколько ему необходимо поговорить с генералом.  
  
Естественно, генерал Шенг не пребывает в восторге, что кто-то встрял в разговор, особенно, если этот кто-то — Пак Чанёль, тот, кто его постоянно расстраивает в последние дни. Он даже подумывал над тем, а не подменил ли кто юношу, ведь вернулся он на базу не таким, каким мужчина его помнит.  
  
— Для чего, Чанёль? Чтобы ты вновь подвёл меня? — генерал продолжает смотреть на записи, врученные одним из механиков, проверивших состояние вооружения — после неудачных попыток «Слияния» Шенг перестал тешить себя надеждами и решил, что пора уже выслать войска за черту «Розы», к которой титаны подбираются всё ближе. Пока они ждут неизвестно чего — враг не дремлет, ежедневно гибнут люди. Их ожидания обходятся слишком дорого.  
  
— Дайте мне две минуты, и я постараюсь Вас уверить в том, что у нас с Бэкхёном всё получится, — не унимается Чанёль и кладёт руку поверх записей, привлекая к себе внимание Шенга. Это весьма нахальный поступок, поэтому тот поднимает недоумевающий взгляд на капрала и вздергивает густые брови наверх.  
  
— В третий раз?  
  
— Прошу, сэр.  
  
— Почему я должен, Чанёль? Назови мне хотя бы одну вескую причину, — Шенг отдаёт записи обратно механикам и кивком обозначает, что их диалог завершен и те могут идти по делам, а их, как известно, предостаточно.  
  
— Я всегда считал Вас примером для подражания, когда только стал новобранцем. И Вам известно почему. Тогда именно Вы дали мне шанс, и сейчас я прошу Вас об этом вновь.  
  
Генерал чувствует в голосе и в поведении капрала, насколько Чанёль нервничает и переживает. Скорее всего, он винит себя за произошедшее, хотя почему он так беспокоится об этом? Наверное, потому, что лишает мечты другого человека? Бён Бэкхён всегда относился с каким-то особым трепетом к «Стальному Альфе». Он был осведомлен в том, что командор тайком проводит юношу полюбоваться на боевого меха. Это было столь безрассудно со стороны Чунмёна. Но генералу было весьма занимательно наблюдать на записях видеокамер за крадущимися силуэтами парней. Мужчина любил всех своих подопечных, но всё равно особенной для него оставалась эта сумасбродная четвёрка: Чунмён, Бэкхён, Чанёль и Исин.  
  
— Пойдем, поговорим в моем кабинете. Мне тоже есть что тебе сказать, капрал Пак, — наконец отвечает Шенг после затянувшейся паузы, которая давила тяжелым грузом на плечи Чанёля и собирала солёные капельки беспокойного пота на висках и шее.  
  
— Слушаюсь, сэр!  
  
По дороге Чанёль вновь ловит на себе косые осуждающие взгляды младших по званию. Уже, кажется, все в курсе того, что произошло утром. Но Пак работает над тем, чтобы вернуть расположение и уважение Шенга, Бэкхёна, а потом уже всех остальных.  
  
Капрал чуть не врезается в спину генерала, когда тот резко останавливается, приоткрыв дверь в помещение для совещаний, и отскакивает назад, чтобы иметь более широкий обзор, что же могло послужить такому поведению старшего по званию, и тут же пытается спрятать свою улыбку, кусая внутреннюю сторону щек.  
  
— Что вы двое здесь потеряли? — срывается на крик генерал Шенг, замечая своего племянника, пригвожденного к дубовому шкафу командором Кимом.  
  
— Я… Мы… — мямлит, позорно потупив взгляд, Чунмён и не может найти подходящую отговорку, как и Исин, застуканный со старшим по званию в столь компрометирующей ситуации.  
  
— Это я, сэр, — переводит внимание на себя Чанёль. — Командор Ким вчера повздорил с сержантом Чжаном, поэтому я попросил рядового Бёна найти способ заманить их по отдельности в комнату для совещаний под предлогом Вашего вызова и запереть их, пока те не позабудут старые разногласия и не придут к миру и какому-то компромиссу.  
  
— Что ж, забота о других похвальна с Вашей стороны, но Вам бы не помешало позаботиться и о своих собственных проблемах, капрал Пак. Собственно, поэтому мы здесь. Вы хотели со мной что-то обсудить.  
  
— Да, генерал Шенг.  
  
— Что вы двое до сих пор здесь делаете? — мужчина одаривает хмурым взглядом застывших около шкафа парней.  
  
— Ох, простите, генерал, — отзывается Чунмён и благодарит богов, что куртка прикрывает его гордо выпирающий под молнией джинсов стояк, чего не скажешь об Исине, одетом в одну бежевую рубашку, поэтому командор вручает тому свою фуражку — последняя возможность не дать генералу догадаться, как именно проходило их примирение.  
  
— Я провожу их до выхода, сэр, — предлагает Чанёль и учтиво открывает дверь для Чунмёна и Исина, пытающихся незаметно оправить на себе форму. Интересно, когда и Чанёля чуть не застукали с Хансыком, они выглядели так же глупо, дергаясь от каждого звука и отчаянно краснея?  
  
Пак собирается уже закрыть за собой дверь, но на его плечо ложится рука командора Кима.  
  
— С этого момента обращайся ко мне на «ты» и забудь о званиях, когда мы наедине. Спасибо, Чанёль. Не представляешь, как ты меня выручил, парень.  
  
— Нет проблем. Будьте аккуратнее. Есть те, кто сдаст вас, даже не моргнув.  
  
Короткий кивок в ответ, и Чунмён, разворачиваясь на каблуках армейских ботинок, убыстряет шаг, чтобы догнать вогнанного в краску Исина. Нужно успокоить своего парня. Когда-нибудь он расскажет о них генералу Шенгу и лейтенанту Чжану, но пока что не время. Если удастся уничтожить титанов и залатать стену, тогда он обязательно официально объявит Исина своим возлюбленным.  
  
Тем временем Чанёль возвращается к генералу. Тот усаживается на стул и складывает руки в замок, показывая всем своим видом, что крайне серьёзен и его крайне тяжело будет переубедить.  
  
— Чанёль, я буду с тобой предельно откровенным. Ты всегда был у меня на особом счету. Как и Чунмён. Поэтому я не хочу подводить ни его, возложившего на тебя огромные надежды, ни вас с Бэкхёном.  
  
— В этот раз мы вас точно не подведём, — обещает капрал мужчине. Он никогда не бросал обещания на ветер. И генерал осведомлён в этом не меньше, чем в заслугах юноши.  
  
— Ты точно в этом уверен?  
  
Чанёль коротко, но непоколебимо кивает, глядя в упор на старшего по званию. Теперь он не подведёт ни Шенга, ни Бэкхёна, ни свой народ. Если есть хотя бы мизерный шанс изменить ход войны, то он, давший военную клятву, сделает всё возможное, чтобы подарить людям надежду. Возможно, сейчас он хочет этого намного сильнее, нежели раньше. И всё дело в этом пацане, который пробуждает в нем забытые чувства.  
  
— Тогда иди, готовься, обсуди всё с Бэкхёном, порадуй рядового. Завтра, ближе к вечеру выступаем. Без тренировки. Пан или пропал, Чанёль.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр. Ещё раз спасибо Вам за всё, — салютует Пак.  
  
Он хочет как можно скорее сообщить радостную новость Бэкхёну. Может, стоит выпросить у поварихи парочку шоколадок или же подарить тот браслет, который он хотел отдать Хансыку на день рождения, но так и не смог? Ведь он из кожи, а Бэкхён любит такие изделия. Его умиляет эта странная тяга юноши к этому материалу. Этот браслет должен был означать, насколько Чанёль привязан к напарнику, их связь, что они действительно «пара». Хотя капрал Ли вряд ли бы разделил его чувства, погрязший в своих чувствах к Бэкхёну. И, кажется, Чанёль тоже пал во власть этих теплых омутов темно-шоколадных глаз, а Пак безумно любит шоколадные батончики, особенно с карамельной начинкой, а волосы Бёна отливают медью. Может, поэтому он отказался принимать душ в соседних кабинках с Бэкхёном? Он никогда не видел Бёна без одежды и уверен, что вряд ли бы спокойно отнесся к нагому парню, чьё тело бы призывно блестело от влаги. Одна только мысль о том, как он ласкает взмокшего и раскрасневшегося Бэкхёна, вводит в какой-то волнительный внутренний трепет. Когда он в последний раз так отчаянно желал кого-то? Может, поэтому он и хочет казаться в глазах мальчишки лучше?  
  
— И, капрал, это строго между нами, — Шенг бросает вслед уже практически прикрывшему за собой дверь Чанёлю.  
  
— Да, сэр?  
  
— Как думаешь, когда Исин соизволит мне сказать, что встречается с Чунмёном?  
  
Чанёль расходится кашлем, подавившись слюной. Он ожидал всего, что угодно, но не этого вопроса. Похоже, генерал действительно всевидящий, как о нём и говорят.  
  
— Если закончится эта война, генерал Шенг, — предполагает Пак, что на радостях Чунмён точно проговорится. Чанёль готов даже поспорить с кем-нибудь, что так оно и будет. Командор намного легче поддаётся внешним факторам и бурно реагирует на все приятные моменты.  
  
— То есть никогда? — встаёт генерал и проводит задумчиво по губам большим пальцем.  
  
— Откуда такая уверенность? — теперь капрал собирается выжить любой ценой.  
  
Появился смысл, и дело далеко не в обещании, а в нём самом. Даже если бы он ничего не пообещал Хансыку, то всё равно бы приглядывал за Бэкхёном и постарался бы прикрыть собой, защитить от всех бед этого несуразного мальчишку, ставшего настолько красивым, что Чанёля накрыла паника: он вроде бы недолюбливал его и старался держать дистанцию, чтобы ненароком не разукрасить это невинное личико парочкой фингалов, а сейчас сходит с ума и не может не думать о нём, закрывая глаза и представляя перед собой рядового Бёна, а не погибшего напарника, которого, как ему казалось, любил. Но, скорее всего, Чанёль просто был собственником, поэтому не собирался делить своего любовника с кем-то, завидуя, что любят не его, а кого-то другого, хотя он был опорой и поддержкой для Хансыка. А что сейчас в нём говорит? Похоть, неудовлетворенность, странное томление? Чанёль теряется в догадках.  
  
— Наконец-то, Чанёль.  
  
— Вы о чём? — пытается абстрагироваться от плывущих в другое русло мыслей Пак.  
  
— Ты начал надеяться и верить. Это уже прогресс. Не ходишь, как обиженный на весь белый свет злодей комиксов, — раскатисто смеётся генерал, хлопая юношу по спине, и выходит из комнаты. Он понимает, что Бён Бэкхён меняет капрала. И неизвестно, куда приведут эти внутренние изменения. Сделают ли они сильнее или слабее молодого человека?  
  
«Этот мужчина не зря имеет столь высокое положение. Его стоит опасаться, но и восхищения он тоже вполне заслуживает», — думает Чанёль прежде, чем следует за Шенгом, только направляется в сторону корпуса, где его комната.  
  
Он вынимает из-под подушки помятую фотографию трехлетней давности, где запечатлен весь отряд: он, Хансык и даже практически незаметный из-за своей худобы Бэкхён. В этот раз он больше задерживает взгляд именно на последнем, а не на Хансыке, и после подносит бумагу к губам и целует. Следы влаги остаются на выцветшей фотографии прямо на волосах рядового Бёна.  
  
Лёд треснул. Чанёль почувствовал, как горят его щеки и уши. Ему нужен здоровый сон, чтобы собраться с мыслями и набраться сил для серьёзного разговора с Бэкхёном. И в нём речь пойдет далеко не о предоставленном генералом Шенгом третьем шансе.


	5. Слияние 5

**Теперь ты — счастлив, теперь ты — удовлетворён?  
Но сколько ты ещё будешь сдерживать свой страх?  
Прямо за дверью взрываются пули  
И слышен грохот,  
Будь осторожен.  
Эй! Получи!  
Сотру в порошок — сотру в порошок.  
Ещё один свалился замертво.  
Ещё один свалился замертво.  
Ещё один свалился замертво.  
Ещё один свалился замертво.  
О-о-о, шоу близится к концу.  
Существует тысячи способов причинить человеку боль  
И опустить ниже плинтуса,  
Можно избить его,  
Можно обмануть его,  
Можно повести его по плохой дорожке и оставить,  
Когда он будет в самом болоте.  
Но я готов, да, я готов к тебе,  
Я твёрдо стою на своих двух  
Прямо за дверью, где взрываются пули,  
Вторя звуку ударов.  
Ещё один свалился замертво,  
Ещё один свалился замертво,  
И ещё одного нет, ещё одного нет,  
Ещё один свалился замертво, да  
Эй, тебя я тоже достану,  
Ещё один свалился замертво,  
А теперь — беги!  
  
(Перевод отрывка песни: Hidden Citizens—Another One Bites The Dust (feat. Tim Halperin)  
  
**

  
  
Впервые капрал Пак решает заглянуть в столовую ранним утром, когда она переполнена курсантами и рядовыми, спешащими на тренировки, чтобы поговорить с Бэкхёном и сообщить ему благую весть касательно третьей попытки, любезно предоставленной Шенгом.  
  
Он подходит к Чунмёну, который накладывает себе в миску нечто, слабо напоминающее овсяную кашу с изюмом, и пренебрежительно кривит губы. Да, выглядит еда не очень, но есть приходится, чтобы продолжать жить ради высшей цели, поэтому Чанёль берёт посуду и вторит Киму.  
  
— В чём дело? — капрал крутит головой по сторонам, подмечая, как шепчутся солдаты за его спиной.  
  
— Ты разве не в курсе? — отрывает свой взгляд от лицезрения неприглядного завтрака командор.  
  
— В курсе чего? — недоумевает Чанёль и отвечает недовольным взглядом всем солдатам, которые продолжают тыкать друг друга локтями и кивать в сторону капрала.  
  
Чунмён сначала просто оторопело хлопает глазами и пытается понять, шутит ли Чанёль или всерьёз не понимает, что творится вокруг него и отчего столь повышенное внимание к его персоне. В итоге решает поделиться тем, что услышал сам, когда только переступил порог столовой.  
  
— Мэй рассказала своим, что ты ужасный и грубый любовник. А как ты знаешь, что знают двое, то становится новостью для всех на базе.  
  
— Вот же дрянь… — плюётся Чанёль. Есть резко расхотелось, стоило лишь узнать, что девчонка растрезвонила всем, кому не лень, что они якобы спали.  
  
— Так у вас с ней было? — интересуется у него Чунмён. Наверное, сейчас всех заботит именно этот вопрос больше, чем разгуливающие за стенами «Розы» титаны.  
  
— Нет, конечно, с чего мне заводить интрижку с этой самовлюбленной девчонкой? — негодующе скалится Пак.  
  
— Действительно, — понимающе хмыкает тому в ответ Чунмён и приободряюще похлопывает по спине. — Тогда тебе стоит поговорить с Бэкхёном. На нем лица нет, как только он услышал об этом.  
  
Командор Ким вспоминает этот потускневший взгляд, то, как малец сжимал ложку, способную в любой момент согнуться, и поспешно вталкивал в себя кашу, чтобы поскорее расправиться с едой и поспешно вылететь, словно пробка у бутылки шампанского, из столовой.  
  
— Значит, он тоже знает? — Меньше всего Чанёль хотел, чтобы именно до рядового Бёна дошли эти глупые слухи, что распустила обиженная на него Мэй.  
  
— А как ты думал? Она ему нравилась почти пять лет. Успокой мальчишку, иначе и в третий раз «Слияния» не произойдёт.  
  
Чунмёна, похоже, очень волнует, как и упоминал ранее Шенг, дееспособность пилотов. Но вот вряд ли он в это мгновение думает исключительно о том, как бы его надежды не оправдались касательно этих двоих. Его лицо выражает глубокое сочувствие и обеспокоенность. А зная то, что Ким всегда переживал и опекал парнишку, то здесь явно какие-то другие причины, из-за которых Чунмён просит Чанёля наладить отношения с рядовым.  
  
— Отчего такая забота, Чунмён? — Чанёль пропускает мимо ушей информацию о том, что Чунмён говорил о влюбленности Бэкхёна в прошедшем времени.  
  
— Хочу отплатить тебе той же монетой, что и ты мне с Исином.  
  
Командор перестаёт бороться с самим собой, настраиваясь на очередную порцию каши, и решает покинуть шумную столовую, а Чанёль не успевает спросить, причём здесь их отношения с Исином, если в их с Чунмёном разговоре нет речи о любви? Это всего лишь надоедливый парнишка, которого повесили на шею Чанёля. Но, похоже, Чунмён видит то, к чему пытается быть слеп капрал, или же что тот столь отчаянно пытается в себе подавить, словно видя насквозь. И это его страшно раздражает. Что же видят все, чего не видит он? Да, Бэкхён начал интересовать его в ином плане, но это не означает автоматически, что тут вмешались чувства. У Чанёля давно никого не было, поэтому вполне могло показаться, что он бросает в сторону мальчишки оценивающие взгляды. С одной стороны Чанёль жалеет, что отказался от интрижки с Мэй и одноразового перепиха, чтобы как-то привести свои мысли в порядок, а с другой стороны в нем взыграла совесть, и он осознал все последствия этой мимолётной слабости.  
  
Чанёль ест со сверкающими от крайней степени раздраженности глазами и откусывает хлеб так, словно раздирает горло очередному солдату, который мимолетно бросает на него обескураженный взгляд. Парень рыкает и, сделав последний глоток зелёного чая из кружки, со звоном ставит грязную пустую посуду на стол, после чего подцепляет у выхода какого-то юнца, которого помнит со дня возвращения — тот откровенно пялился на него и чуть не врезался в шедшую ему навстречу компанию сержантов из-за. Чанёлю надоедает игра в гляделки с оторопевшим рядовым, и он на одном дыхании скороговоркой шепчет солдату в ухо: «Хочешь?», получая утвердительный кивок, а затем тащит за куртку парнишку, ошеломленного столь внезапно подвернувшимся шансом переспать с капралом. Он запирает их в одной из кабинок душевых, парой движений сдергивает штаны, оголяя тощую задницу и разворачивает солдата спиной к себе, всасывая кожу за ухом и расстегивая ширинку на своих брюках, но вдруг резко останавливается, слыша тихий всхлип младшего по званию. Чанёль вспоминает ненароком замеченные слёзы на глазах Бэкхёна, когда он заставлял мальчика дополнительно отжиматься на глазах остальных курсантов, и то, как стал случайным свидетелем приглушенного плача в душевой — Бён всегда старался скрыть свои слёзы и не казаться слабым, а Чанёль продолжал ломать его и пытался настойчиво доказать, что Бэкхён выбрал не ту армию.  
  
— Вали отсюда, — капрал отодвигается от солдата и закрывает «молнию».  
  
— Но... — дрожащим голосом выдаёт тот, придерживая падающие на пол штаны.  
  
— Я сказал «проваливай»! — угрожающе шипит Чанёль и для пущей эффектности бьёт кулаком по тонкой деревянной перегородке, и солдат, тут же подрываясь на месте, поспешно следует приказу капрала.  
  
Пак прислоняет лоб к стене, мыча далеко не от тупой боли, а от того, что осознал, в какое же дерьмо он влип.  
  


***

  
  


_**Сотканная из золотых нитей. Я никогда не любил его —  
Другого. Другого тебя просто нет.  
Это любовь, вне всяких сомнений.  
Хочу чтобы ты знал — я люблю…  
Возможно я так же окажусь в саду  
Всё верно  
В воздухе аромат роз (ты мог быть моим единственным)  
Уже другая душа будет привыкать к моей пустоте,  
Тому вакууму, что пронизан золотыми нитями.  
Поцелуй потеряет свою прежнюю ценность.  
Ты закрываешь глаза, чтобы осознать,  
Взгляни на лежащее тело.  
Последствия были очевидны.  
Знаешь, мною движет любовь,  
Сотканная из золотых нитей. Я никогда не любил его —  
Другого. Другого тебя просто нет.  
Это любовь, вне всяких сомнений.  
  
(Перевод песни: Chet Faker — Gold (Flume Remix))** _

  
  
После услышанного в столовой Бэкхён не знает, как сможет смиренно смотреть в глаза Чанёлю. Его нутро разъедает от обиды. А когда он слишком ярко представляет перед глазами картинку двух голых тел в читальном зале, стонущих в унисон, рука сама тянется к припрятанному спиртному. Парень делает лишь один глоток и кашляет от того, как алкоголь жжет горло. Это не выход. Он вновь нарвётся на выговор от старших по званию и осуждающие взгляды Чунмёна и генерала Шенга. В последнее время Бэкхён постоянно их подводит, поэтому не хочет падать в их глазах ещё ниже.  
  
Тренировки ему всегда помогали отвлечься от переживаний и от весьма неутешительной реальности, поэтому он и идёт в тренировочный зал. В этот момент там должна быть Мэй. Бэкхён привык опускать взгляд при виде этой девушки, поэтому её уж точно не насторожит его настроение. Именно с такими мыслями и крайне расстроенным он плывёт в сторону излюбленного места — своего надёжного убежища для страдания в одиночестве. В нём оказывается непривычно темно. Только тонкая полоска света струится из-под закрытой двери в соседнее помещение, где находится инвентарь. Рядовой прислушивается: оттуда раздаются негромкие хлопки. Похоже, что кто-то решил размять косточки и побоксировать. Бэкхён сам неоднократно пользовался услугами подвешенной в комнате боксерской груши, когда хотел выпустить пар, представляя на месте кожаного снаряда силуэт своего недруга. Обычно с лицом Кан Ынсе. Лишь однажды он думал в этот момент о нерадивом капрале Паке. Неужели это девушка решила попрактиковаться в этом виде кулачного боя?  
  
— Мэй? Ты здесь? — Юноша заглядывает в помещение и тут же пораженно пялится на застывшего возле боксёрской груши Чанёля. — Капрал?  
  
С лица Чанёля льется пот, а кончики чёрной челки прилипли к взмокшему лбу. Бэкхён старается не пялиться на блестящие в тусклом свете стоящей на подоконнике свечи стальные мышцы рук. Тонкая хлопковая майка не скрывает подтянутой фигуры с просвечивающими темными ореолами сосков.  
  
— А где Мэй? — заторможенно тараторит Бэкхён, пытаясь отыскать девушку. Кто знает, может, она где-то притаилась. Ведь нет ничего удивительного после рассказа солдат о случившемся в читальном зале в том, что Мэй и Чанёль проводят время вместе. — Обычно она всегда в это время здесь.  
  
— Я попросил командора, чтобы он предоставил зал в моё распоряжение на пару часов, — Чанёль вытирает лицо о край майки, при этом демонстрируя свой рельефный живот с кубиками пресса, отчего Бэкхён гулко сглатывает. Ему до таких результатов ещё далеко, хотя он вовсе не обладатель мягкого животика, от которого избавился ещё три года назад.  
  
Капрал разматывает бинты на костяшках и отпивает из стоящей возле свечи бутылки воду. Одинокая капля скользит по его шее, огибая кадык и спускаясь ниже к горловине майки, наталкивая Бэкхёна на весьма неприличные мысли.  
  
— Я узнал, что нам дали ещё одну попытку. Почему ты не сказал? — рядовой Бён старается отвлечься от столь манящего зрелища и перестать завидовать Чанёлю, обладающему таким телом.  
  
— Не было времени, — отмахивается устало Чанёль и проводит полотенцем по лицу и шее. Он не думал, что настолько увлечется процессом, что даже не заметит, как пролетит почти два часа. Пак поглядывает на снятые часы: двадцать минут первого.  
  
— Конечно, — усмехается Бэкхён. Естественно, у Пака не было времени, ведь он в этот момент кувыркался в постели с Мэй. Хотя, из подслушанного он узнал, что всё произошло на жестком столе в читальном зале.  
  
— Нам нужно научиться доверять друг другу, Бэкхён, иначе и в третий раз мы с блеском пролетим, — наконец Чанёль обращает внимание на парня, отступающего на пару шагов назад и исчезающего в темноте спортзала.  
  
— Да, конечно, доверие, — цедит обиженно сквозь зубы Бэкхён. Как хорошо, что сейчас Чанёль не видит, как зубы терзают в очередной раз губы, а лицо раскраснелось не только от смущения, но и от переполняющей юношу злости.  
  
— Тебя это так задело? — Бэкхён охает от испуга, когда низкий, слегка сиплый голос раздаётся совсем рядом, опаляя дыханием висок.  
  
Его удивляет то, как Чанёлю столь бесшумно удалось оказаться рядом. И Бён запинается о спортивный мат, столь некстати валяющийся позади него. Чанёль успевает обхватить его под рёбрами и дёрнуть на себя, спасая от встречи пятой точки с жестким матом. Бэкхён в очередной раз поражается, в этот раз молниеносной реакции капрала, который не торопится снимать свою руку с его пояса. Юноша чётко ощущает теплоту, исходящую от пальцев Чанёля и просачивающуюся через ткань его выпущенной из брюк рубашки.  
  
— О чем ты? — свет свечи на мгновение озаряет половину лица капрала, и Бэкхён подмечает глубокий, пристальный взгляд Чанёля, обращенный к его губам, и тут же облизывает их.  
  
— Я не слепой и вижу, — указательный палец Пака прикасается к нижней губе рядового, стирая оставленную после языка слюну. Бэкхён не осознаёт, насколько провокационны его действия в данную секунду, когда парни находятся в полумраке и в непосредственной близости друг от друга.  
  
— Зачем она тебе? Разве ты не можешь выбрать любую? К такому, должно быть, липнет каждая или каждый…  
  
— Успокойся, между нами ничего нет. Лучше ответь мне вот на что, Бэкхён-а. Кого ты ревнуешь больше: меня к ней или её ко мне? На чьем месте хочешь оказаться?  
  
Бэкхён открывает рот, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, а то ему кажется, словно он задыхается. Ему срочно нужен кислород, чтобы его мозг смог отчасти работать, и парень нашёл бы подходящий ответ. Но, как оказалось, он не требуется Чанёлю. Капрал Пак не может удержаться и, наклонившись, приникает к губам Бэкхёна, при этом перекладывает ладонь на затылок и притягивает парня ещё ближе, чтобы у того не было ни единой возможности сбежать. Язык Чанёля нагло врывается в рот, мажа по ряду зубов и встречаясь с подрагивающим влажным языком Бэкхёна, из-за чего тот широко распахивает глаза и, опешивший от такой наглости, отвечает.  
  
Бэкхён думает, что задохнется от этой настойчивости, от всего сумасшествия и дикого напора Чанёля. Он теряется и не понимает, как следует ему лучше поступить: оттолкнуть или же просто плыть по течению? Разум диктует первое, поэтому он уклоняется от нового глубокого поцелуя и старается выглядеть недовольным.  
  
— Кап-рал, что Вы себе позволяете?  
  
— Ты ответил мне, Бэкхён… Не строй из себя оскорбленного, — Чанёль сдерживает улыбку — Бэкхён сейчас ну вылитый нахохлившийся воробей. Весь взъерошенный и с надутыми от псевдообиды щеками.  
  
Пак повинуется странному порыву и надавливает указательными пальцами на них, выпуская воздух. И это чудо он заставлял на тренировках перевыполнять норму? Хансык точно бы убил его, если бы знал об этом, да и он теперешний сам бы навалял себе из прошлого по первое число. Воспоминания о Хансыке отрезвляют Чанёля, но при этом он не меньше, чем пару мгновений назад желает Бэкхёна. Он никогда не хотел кого-то настолько сильно. Причем, его заботит не только секс, а полная принадлежность. Чтобы Бэкхён смотрел лишь на него, был всегда рядом и говорил все эти романтические глупости.  
  
— Я был растерян, — старается оправдаться Бэкхён, при этом его пальцы играют с лямками майки капрала, очерчивая линии глубоких ключиц.   
  
— Так растерян, что я ясно ощущаю твоё возбуждение? — приподнимает одну бровь Чанёль, и его рука ползёт вниз к паху парнишки, который дергается и пытается прикрыть свою эрекцию, ощущая на ладони фаланги капрала.  
  
— Пак Чанёль, убери руку… Не надо… — мычит Бэкхён, стоит только пальцам Чанёля протиснуться между его и нащупать твердый холмик.  
  
— Вот, значит, почему ты больше не смотришь так на Мэй, — Чанёль догадывается о странностях в поступках парнишки. И, твою мать, впервые его распирает необузданная радость. — Тебе нужна не она, а я.  
  
Звучит вовсе не как предположение, а как приговор. И Бэкхён не может этого отрицать. Потому что это правда. Он хотел заполучить Чанёля. Всегда. С того самого момента, когда тот, сверкнув своими глазами, назвал его впервые «задохликом» и посоветовал уйти в другие войска. И Бэкхён медленно капитулирует, разрешая Чанёлю делать с ним всё, что заблагорассудится, ответно приобнимает его и вскрикивает, когда они падают на мат. Чанёль упирается о кожаное покрытие, чтобы не навалиться своей тяжелой тушкой на более хрупкого молодого человека. Парни стонут в унисон, когда их эрекции трутся друг о дружку. Уже глупо скрывать свои желания.  
  
— Скажи, Бэкхён, когда именно? — Чанёль прикусывает кожу на шее рядового и трется бритой щекой о гладкую кожу, где вибрирует учащённый пульс. Его пальцы ловко управляются с пуговицами на рубашке Бёна и плавно скользят по груди вниз, щекоча кожу у кромки пояса штанов.  
  
Бэкхён прекрасно понимает, о чем его спрашивают, поэтому робко шепчет в приоткрытые губы: «Всегда». И после этого ответа Пак вряд ли уже отпустит мальчишку. Потому что это «всегда» станет и его вечным обещанием по отношению к Бэкхёну. Он лишь сильнее сжимает парня за пояс и вновь целует. И старается в этот поцелуй вложить то, что сам чувствует к Бэкхёну. Рядовой Бён помогает снять с себя всё лишнее, начиная с рубашки. Они стягивают майки, чтобы наконец беспрепятственно касаться голой кожи и ощущать подушечками пальцев, как перекатываются мышцы под натянутой упругой кожей. Бэкхёну совершенно не противно вылизывать загорелую солоноватую от пота шею. Потому что это именно Чанёль. С ним ничто не вызывает отвращения.  
  
Ладони Чанёля на сердце Бэкхёна. Он слышит бешеное сердцебиение и гордится тем, что оно вызвано исключительно им. Капрал переворачивает парня на живот и спускается губами по позвоночнику снизу вверх, ощущая, как дрожит под ним рядовой Бён и тихо постанывает себе в ладонь, приглушая звук, чтобы, не дай бог, их кто-нибудь не услышал. Хотя Бэкхён и закрыл за собой по привычке на щеколду дверь, но его звонкий голос невозможно не узнать. Когда они выйдут из зала для тренировок, то он вообще не сможет смотреть никому в глаза, посчитав, что любой мог услышать его стоны. Стоит лишь Чанёлю дунуть на затылок, как Бэкхён несдержанно скулит, но тут же прикрывает рот ладонью.  
  
— Неужели здесь ты столь же чувствителен, как и они? — Чанёль сначала прикусывает кожу на затылке, а после зализывает следы зубов, заставляя парня дрожать в своих руках. Бэкхён оказывается чувствительным не только там. Когда они уже полностью голые целуются и жадно изучают пальцами тела друг друга, Бэкхён постоянно мычит и подрагивает, стоит только Чанёлю облюбовать ртом твёрдые соски и покружить языком вокруг пупка, при этом обхватив горячую плоть и медленно гуляя рукой по стволу.  
  
— Это высшая степень доверия. Она нам необходима, — горячее дыхание Чанёля опаляет выпирающую тазовую кость парнишки, а пальцы пытаются нащупать небольшой тюбик крема для рук в заднем кармане валяющихся неподалеку брюк. Он глубоко и облегченно выдыхает, когда наконец в его руке оказывается искомый предмет, и выдавливает почти полтюбика на ладонь.  
  
— Чанёль, это безумие, — прогибается в спине Бэкхён и прикусывает губу, стоит только капралу прикоснуться к сморщенному колечку мышц.  
  
— Да, согласен. Я безумен. Теперь ты доволен? Я признал это, — с придыханием произносит Чанёль и мажет языком по маячившему перед лицом соску, и несильно прикусывает его. За что остается награжден коротким вскриком любовника.  
  
— Я тоже, Чан, кажется, сошёл с ума, — принимает своё поражение Бэкхён.  
  
Теперь уже он, а не Чанёль днями ранее, полностью разгромлен и повержен в этом зале для тренировок, полностью отдаваясь новым ощущениям и стараясь побороть боль от первого проникновения растягивающих его длинных и толстых пальцев.  
  
— Молчи. Лучше доверься мне, — просит Чанёль юношу, при этом старается нащупать простату и попутно целует вздымающуюся грудь и впалый живот с вырисовывающимся прессом.  
  
Бэкхён теперь осознаёт, что он не спал с Мэй. Чанёль вовсе не похож на «грубого» любовника, каким его окрестила девушка. Скорее всего, на трепетного и нежного. Именно таким он кажется Бэкхёну.  
  
Кто знает, останутся ли они живы. Капрал Пак всего лишь словил подходящий момент. Другого может просто не представиться. Напоследок у него должны остаться сладкие и приятные воспоминания, которые способен дать ему лишь Бэкхён. Теперь, когда Бэкхён вновь окажется в его голове, то увидит именно это мгновение. Тогда он осознает, поймёт, как именно к нему относится и всегда относился Чанёль. То, что тот старался выдать за безразличие, грубость, безжалостность на самом деле было страхом, волнением и тревогой за судьбу этого на тот момент слабого физически и морально парнишки.  
  
— Хорошо, Чанёль. Я тебе доверяю, — кивает Бэкхён и шире разводит ноги, скрещивая лодыжки за спиной напарника, любовника, своей «пары».  
  
Конечно, Бэкхён смотрелся бы намного лучше в постели Чанёля, на чистых, свежих простынях, а не на грязных холодных матах в зале для тренировок. Но это сейчас волнует молодых людей меньше всего.  
  
Первый толчок, и юноша жмурится от пронизывающей его боли.  
  
— Прости… Мне жаль… Я так сожалею, — и парень понимает, за что извиняется Чанёль, попутно сцеловывая соленые горошины.  
  
Не только за то, что причиняет ему боль сейчас, замечая слёзы в глазах Бэкхёна, а за всё, что было ранее. Но Бэкхёну не за что прощать капрала. Он никогда не держал на него зла. Если не брать в счёт тот случай, когда он не вернулся на базу, заставив Бэкхёна биться в истерике, который посчитал, что капрал пал в бою, как и Хансык, но после узнал, что тот просто взял временную паузу и уехал. Чанёль страдал. Бэкхён знал это и мог помочь, но у него не было возможности исцелить душу капрала.  
  
Бэкхён кладёт ладони на скулы сосредоточенного и напряженного до сих пор от тревожных размышлений Чанёля и заставляет посмотреть на него, не отводя глаз.  
  
Во взгляде Бэкхёна присутствует нечто такое, от чего бегут мурашки по коже и хочется зацеловать до красноты эти чувственные линии губ. Что, собственно, Чанёль и делает, а когда кислорода в легких не хватает, он отстраняется от припухшего алого рта. Их липкие лбы с влажными чёлками и кончики носов касаются друг друга, словно безмолвно скрепляя клятвы своими невидимыми поцелуями, как и парни мгновением ранее. Их прерывистые дыхания смешиваются, а тонкая ниточка слюны разрывается, стекая вниз по подбородку Бэкхёна. Чанёль тут же слизывает её и всасывает в рот нижнюю губу парнишки. Бэкхён глотает жадно воздух и, откидывая назад голову, протяжно стонет, стоит только Чанёлю продолжить двигаться внутри него, переходя на более уверенный и быстрый темп, но постоянно отчего-то сдерживает себя. И это подмечает Бён.  
  
— Чан, пожалуйста, перестань жалеть, — сминает чужие плечи скользкими от пота пальцами Бэкхён и откровенно подаётся навстречу толчкам.  
  
Он хочет ощутить Пака так глубоко в себе, как только это возможно. Понять, что это действительно происходит взаправду. Три года назад у него не было возможности признаться Чанёлю в своих чувствах. И даже сейчас он боится, доверительно прижимаясь к разгоряченной коже груди капрала, и обнимает так отчаянно и крепко, словно их в любой момент могут оторвать друг от друга. Сколько часов, минут у них есть? От этого намного больнее, нежели от проникновения любимого человека в непривыкшее к подобному тело.  
  
Чанёль пытается быть осторожным. Его руки бродят по разморённому ласками, взмокшему и раскрасневшемуся телу, приподнимают Бэкхёна под лопатками. Он хочет быть ближе, ещё ближе. Срывается, ускоряется, хрипло рычит в ухо Бэкхёна, отвечающего ему не менее чувственным скулежом. Юноша вздрагивает, когда плоть Чанёля давит на железу, принося ещё больше наслаждения, и продолжает смотреть мутными, потемневшими глазами на капрала. Взгляды могут говорить. Бэкхён проверяет правоту этого выражения на себе. И его начинает трясти далеко не от размеренных движений на его эрекции, прерывистого шепота со своим именем, которое произнесено настолько непристойно-эротично, что Бэкхён готов стать безвольной куклой в руках капрала, или же не от бешеного ритма толчков, а от того, что он читает во взгляде покрасневших глаз Чанёля. Привязанность и принадлежность. С гулким стоном Бэкхён кончает исключительно от вида находящегося на пике блаженства Пака, замирая в сильных руках и слыша, как грохочет в груди сердце Чанёля. Его собственное тоже бьется птицей в клетке. Но дверца распахнута. Есть шанс быть свободным. Но обстоятельства не дают.  
  
Если можно было бы остановить время, то, наверное, оба молодых человека воспользовались этой возможностью. Чтобы никогда не наступил момент прощания. Чтобы никогда не видеть в глазах того, кто дорог, слёз от пережитых мучений и страданий. Если есть бог и он уготовил каждой земной твари своё жизненное испытание, то Чанёль и Бэкхён с лихвой настрадались, выдержав то, что не каждому по плечу. Они заслужили хотя бы пару дней покоя и блаженства. А так же любви. Если бог есть и он на них смотрит, то должен понимать, что это полное слияние душ и тел — капля в море, песчинка в пустыне, один водород в необъятном воздухе. Если бог есть, то пускай докажет о своем существовании, подарив Чанёлю и Бэкхёну ещё подобные мгновения, где не нужно было бы думать о том, что будет потом, и не бояться потерять.  
  
— Так откуда у тебя этот шрам? — Чанёль целует уродливый рубец на спине Бэкхёна, лежащего на животе и блаженно прикрывшего глаза.  
  
Он до сих пор не может прийти в себя после случившегося и мечтательно перематывает каждый момент до самого сильного и яркого оргазма в своей жизни.  
  
— Последствия «невинной» шутки капрала Кана, — недовольно бормочет Бэкхён. Явно эта тема нежелательна и крайне неприятна ему.  
  
— Что сделала эта тварь? — у Чанёля появляется стойкое желание бросить Ынсе на растерзание титанам.  
  
— Эй, подостынь, — просит рассвирепевшего напарника Бэкхён и несдержанно хохочет — ему приятна реакция капрала. — Но, знаешь, Чанёль, я ему благодарен, если бы тогда они с парнями не окружили меня в душевой, показав, насколько я слаб, то мне не захотелось бы стать сильнее. Только сильные могут выжить в этом мире. Если ты слишком мягкосердечный, то тебя просто сожрут, причем не титаны, а люди.  
  
— Они тебя…  
  
— Нет, — Бэкхён замечает, как Чанёля всего трясёт от ярости, поэтому кладет ему руку на спину и скользит пальцами вверх-вниз, успокаивая. — Я вцепился одному в ухо, выдрав кусок, а второму сломал руку, поэтому мне на память оставили этот шрам.  
  
— Не представляю, как ты терпел… — Чанёль целует рубец и сильнее сжимает кулаки, осознав, сколько же в своей жизни натерпелся унижений этот парнишка.  
  
— Не так больно, как было тебе, — пальцы Бэкхёна очерчивают ожоги от костюма, полученные в последнем бою «Стального Альфы» с титанами.  
  
— Я больше не причиню тебе боли, Бэкхён, — обещает Чанёль, при этом виновато опускает взгляд на темные линии на своей коже. — И прости меня. За всё.  
  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Перестань корить себя за то, что давно в прошлом.  
  
Прошлое. Оно — неотъемлемая часть его жизни и косвенно влияет на решения настоящего. Но можно избавиться от тяжелого груза, если открыться и поделиться наболевшим. Именно поэтому Чанёль, перекладывая голову Бэкхёна себе на грудь и вороша рыжие пряди, выдыхает в пахнущую мятой и цветами макушку:  
  
— Я хочу рассказать тебе о Хансыке, о его просьбе, и как я долго шел к тому, чтобы наконец выполнить её, но уже по собственному желанию.  
  
И Чанёль делится с Бэкхёном самым интимным и личным, начиная историю с того момента, как они только познакомились с Хансыком и как тот после их пятой совместно проведенной ночи открылся напарнику о своей любви к курсанту Бёну.  
  
Бэкхён практически засыпает от тихого, низкого тембра голоса капрала и улыбается чему-то своему. Но этот поистине волшебный, идиллический момент разрушает деликатный стук в дверь.  
  
— Парни, — покашливая, произносит стоящий по ту сторону двери Чунмён (он догадался, как именно прошло примирение парней, и не стал их беспокоить, смущенно рдея, как и в момент, когда признавался Исину в любви). — Генерал Шенг попросил передать, что через полчаса ждет вас на мостике. Подготовьтесь.  
  
Сердца Чанёля и Бэкхёна одновременно пропускают пару ударов. Рядовой Бён то приоткрывает рот, словно желая что-то сказать, то тут же захлопывает его и вновь вплетает пальцы в густые волосы капрала, обнимая одной рукой за шею. Он старается запомнить каждое свое ощущение, дыхание Чанёля, стук сердца, голос, запах. Всё, что только может. Потому что не знает, будет ли другой шанс. А пока не отпустит. Ни за что. Пак разделяет его желание, утыкаясь носом в плечо и поглаживая руками до сих пор худощавое тело любовника. Слова с признанием застревают в горле. Какой же он трус!  
  
Всему приходит конец, время продолжает тикать.  
  
— Моя задница, — хнычет Бэкхён, приподнимаясь и хватаясь за саднящую пятую точку. — Как мне теперь скрыть последствия нашего «слияния»?  
  
Чанёль ухмыляется от сравнения парня их секса со «Слиянием». Но он готов согласиться. Они действительно теперь едины. И эта связь сильнее той, что была. Он даже будто ощущает все эмоции и чувства Бэкхёна, стоит только просто дотронуться. Врач оказался прав — они и правда совместимы, словно половинки одного целого. Впервые Чанёль верит в понятие «родственные души». Кто же они иначе?  
  
— Пойдем в душ, Бэкхён. Я прихватил с собой весьма удачно из медпункта обезболивающую мазь. Думаю, она поможет, — соскальзывает с мата Чанёль и собирает разбросанные вещи.  
  
— Чёрт, не думал, что ты такой заботливый, — глаза Бэкхёна светятся восторгом, когда сам молодой человек ловит баночку с мазью.  
  
— А какой же я? — хмыкает Чанёль, любуясь на поставленные самолично им засосы на шее, груди и округлых, не свойственных для представителей сильного пола бёдрах.  
  
— Заносчивый говнюк, который…  
  
— Чанёль, опусти меня сейчас же!  
  
— Разреши отнести тебя в душ, детка!  
  
— Сволочь этакая, Чан!  
  
Чанёль смеется, но упрямо держит за пояс вырывающегося из его рук напарника. Вновь Бэкхён видит, как улыбается Чанёль, но в этот раз эта улыбка дарована исключительно ему. Да, такой вот он эгоист! Но он благодарен Хансыку, чувствуя, что это именно благодаря капралу Ли они с Чанёлем нашли путь друг к другу.  
  
Так кем же они приходятся друг другу? Возможно, у них будет возможность подумать. Когда всё закончится.  
  


***

 

  
  
— Они в связке, сэр. Оба полушария откалиброваны.  
  
В этот раз «Слияние» и синхронизация действительно проходят без эксцессов, а генерал Шенг довольно потирает ладошки и поздравляет парней по микрофону. Чанёль действительно сдержал своё слово, и они с Бэкхёном спокойно преодолели эту дистанцию между собой. Ему не видно, как раскраснелся рядовой Бён, лицезревший в воспоминаниях их недавний момент близости с капралом, и как хихикал на эту реакцию Чанёль. Но парни тут же меняются в лице, когда слышат голос представителя исследовательской команды базы.  
  
— Итак, приступаем к состыковке. Активировать протокол межпилотной записи.  
  
Это означает только одно — Бэкхён с Чанёлем ступают на тропу войны. Этой ночью они будут либо повержены, и тогда надежда на починку стены испарится вместе с сотней-другой жизней армии, либо они одержат победу, а молодые люди исчезнут на время в бункере Чанёля, начав новый этап в своей жизни.  
  
— Приготовить меха к сбросу. Отцепить тросы.  
  
— Мы на позиции, генерал Шенг. Маячок активирован, — отзывается Чанёль и тянет синхронно с Бэкхёном рычаг на себя, стабилизируя на робота на земле.  
  
Парням приходится переключиться на ночное видение из-за густого тумана. «Стальной Альфа» вторит шагающим на месте в кабине пилотам, но в отличие от них ступает по земле, крутя головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Капрал Пак, рядовой Бён, мы прикроем тыл, следуем за вами, — включается садящийся в джип генерал Шенг.  
  
Вместе с ним в машину садятся сержант Чжан и капрал Ким, которые экипированы устройством пространственного маневрирования. Они одни из лучших, кто может им управлять. За несколько лет своей службы в Разведотряде на их счету более полусотни уничтоженных титанов.  
  
— Бэкхён, — отключает на буквально минуту связь с центром Чанёль, чтобы поддержать новоиспеченного напарника. — Мы сможем, всё получится. Верь мне. У нас есть только здесь и сейчас, от которого зависит будущее Оппидума.  
  
— Я же сказал, что доверяю тебе, Чан, — грустно улыбается Бэкхён, напоминая, что шептал ему, пока они предавались внезапному порыву чувственности и откровений в зале для тренировок.  
  
И Чанёль верит не только словам Бэкхёна, но и в то, что они смогут выстоять и вернуться на базу. Микрофон вновь включен, и парни слушают указания с базы. Они слышат стрекотание вертолетного пропеллера — вот и их главные глаза, направляющие их в правильную сторону к «Марие».  
  
Сквозь туман Чанёль замечает гигантский силуэт. Есть только один вариант, к кем они встретятся через мгновение.  
  
— Вот и они, дьявольские отродья, — скрипит зубами Бэкхён.  
  
Это его первый бой в качестве пилота. Ранее он уже выходил с Разведотрядом, но на его счету постыдный нолик. Он всего лишь помогал с оружием, перезаряжал пулемёты. Чунмён обещал научить его управлять пространственным маневрированием, но до сих пор так и не дал парочку уроков. Он словно предугадал, что Бэкхёну это не понадобится.  
  
— Ты готов, Бэкхён?  
  
— Да, Чанёль.  
  
— Тогда поехали! Обороты на максимуме для сражения!  
  
Справиться с первым титаном труднее всего, когда парни ещё не совсем сработались. У них даже не было ни единой настоящей тренировки. Бэкхён вовремя успевает активировать левый клинок и отсечь великану голову, вонзая лезвие в шею. Чанёлю остаётся лишь удивляться хладнокровию его напарника в столь новой для него ситуации. Рядом с решительным рядовым Бёном исключительно он ощущает себя неумелым новичком.  
  
Вскоре их берут в кольцо трое титанов, им удается обезвредить на время двух из них залпом огнемётной системы на плечах боевого меха. Это даёт им преимущество атаковать по-отдельности каждого.  
  
Бэкхён старается контролировать передвижение каждого титана, а Чанёль оказывает ему поддержку в управлении мехом. Чем дальше они ступают по руинам, тем больше кровожадных монстров им встречается. Некоторые настолько уродливы, что вызывают у Бэкхёна рвотные позывы, а то, как они смердят, кажется, ощущается даже сквозь толщину брони «Стального Альфы».  
  
Наверное, внемлющие мольбы Чанёля к Небесам были услышаны, иначе капралу не понять, как им удаётся пробиться к отверстию в стене. Но парни слишком рано радуются, когда один мощный удар со спины сбивает меха с ног, и тот падает на уже полуразваленную высотку, которая под массой робота превратилась в пыль.  
  
Чанёль и Бэкхён пытаются поднять «Альфу», вернув равновесие и оценив повреждения: небольшая вмятина в левом боку корпуса.  
  
— Вы же не думали, что всё будет так просто? — сначала молодые люди думают, что им померещился этот смутно знакомый голос, но потом, вернув управление над роботом и стремительно развернув его на сто восемьдесят градусов, не могут поверить своим глазам, когда перед ними стоит увеличенная в несколько десятков раз копия Кан Ынсе.  
  
— Капрал Кан? — Бэкхён вовремя блокирует удар, отрезая кисть великану, которая начинает медленно отрастать заново.  
  
— Я не позволю вам загубить дело моего отца! — скалится Ынсе.  
  
Единственное, что отличает его от настоящего — его кожа будто содрана, оставив на обозрение мышечные волокна. Остальные же титаны похожи на трупы с посиневшей кожей и стеклянным взглядом. Их движения медлительны, а удары не такие мощные, как у этого. Из чего можно сделать вывод, что Ынсе не совсем обычный титан.  
  
— Это был ты? Ты им постоянно помогал разрушить стену?! — неожиданная догадка осенила Бэкхёна.  
  
— Тогда, три года назад был мой отец, — поправляет Бёна капрал Кан. — А сейчас это я.  
  
— У тебя же кишка тонка, как ты смог? — Чанёль старается отвлечь гиганта, включая громкую связь, чтобы их разговор услышал находящийся по ту сторону провода генерал Шенг.  
  
— Последние слова моего отца были: «Тебе нечего бояться. В том числе и смерти», — вспоминает наставление находящегося при смерти отца. Ынсе тогда удалось оттащить мужчину от места, куда приземлился безрукий «Стальной Альфа». Но вот спасти не удалось. Он умер на его руках, открыв свой секрет, как парень сможет тоже стать непобедимым титаном — пронзить своё сердце, умереть, но возродиться вновь, уже полубогом.  
  
— Вот, значит, чем занимался этот чокнутый профессор в своей лаборатории! — восклицает Бэкхён, скрещивая клинки боевого меха — рука Ынсе вновь отросла, значит, нужно быть на чеку.  
  
— Он не был чокнутым! — звереет Кан и повторяет атаку, но пилоты блокируют каждую очередную попытку сбить робота с ног и повредить броню.  
  
— Он смог создать подобное волшебство. Сыворотку, способную делать нас такими же. Сильными и неуязвимыми, — в словах Ынсе сквозит восторг и гордость за своего отца.  
  
У того была сила, его умение, но он лишился разумной составляющей, следуя за навязчивой идеей — создать идеальные существа. И в конечном счете обезумел. А безумие является одной из причин порождения всех человеческих бед, включая войны, эпидемии и катастрофы.  
  
— Профессор Кан не был богом! Все, кто идет против мира, в итоге не находят места в нём. Есть один создатель. Никто не достиг его величия, оставаясь невидимым и верша наши судьбы! Даже если твой отец захотел уподобиться этим титанам! Он не имел на это права! Кто давал ему на это право? Вершить и ставить на кон жизнь миллионов?  
  
— Вы так и не поняли, да? Кто такие титаны? Они и есть мы, просто неудачный эксперимент. Мы, люди, сами создаём своих монстров, поэтому в первую очередь должны бояться самих себя, — очередной удар, который пилоты успевают отразить.  
  
— Твой отец и есть монстр. Он убил Хансыка! — Чанёлю не удаётся справиться с вырывающимся наружу потоком гнева.  
  
Бэкхён пытается вразумить его, но слишком поздно: капрал поднимает клинок и атакует Ынсе. Слишком опрометчиво с его стороны. Ынсе перебрасывает робота через себя и хватает за голову, где в это время находятся пилоты. Бэкхён паникует и не знает, как ему сбросить с боевого меха руки титана, а Чанёль, кажется, совсем потерял контроль над своими эмоциями — чего и добивался Ынсе. Напарник Чанёля отчаянно орёт, когда его тело прошибает током и связь с напарником обрывается — тварь пробивает броню и вырывает из кабины капрала Пака.  
  
Тот пытается вырваться. В ход идет встроенный в железный костюм пистолет, но вскоре он его лишается, как и металлической оболочки. Чанёль слышит, как раздирает себе горло криками Бэкхён. Их ментальная связь до сих пор ощутима, и весь страх мальчишки за него передаётся Паку.  
  
— Да, я попросил его специально, чтобы ты видел, — продолжает измываться над Чанёлем Ынсе, смакуя каждое сказанное слово и описывая то, как хрустели и трещали ломающиеся на зубах его отца кости Хансыка и как сладка была на вкус его кровь.  
  
Он бросает Чанёля на крышу блочного невысокого дома и смеется над беспомощностью военного.  
  
— Как же я тебя ненавижу, Пак. Из-за тебя все наши планы пошли под откос. Теперь я уничтожу тебя! — победоносно смеется Ынсе, демонстрируя свои акульи зубы — будущее орудие смерти капрала.  
  
— Сначала прими от меня презент! — Бэкхён дергает за рычаг и, нацелив руку «Стального Альфы» на титана, активирует плазменную пушку. — Привет папаше на том свете!  
  
— Нет! — ревёт Ынсе и тут же хрипит, опадая на землю, когда его плоть на затылке летит в разные стороны, оголяя белые позвонки.  
  
Ему не стоило недооценивать Бэкхёна. Никогда. Ещё несколько зарядов с жидким металлом приходится на отверстие в стене. Железо тут же твердеет, закрывая проход для новых незваных гостей, устраивающих кровавые пиры.  
  
Наступившая тишина закладывает уши. Где-то недалеко раздаются взрывы. Скорее всего, отряд на подходе. Вертолёта не слышно и нигде не видно на фоне смеркающегося неба. Его обломки горят в нескольких десятках метров от дома, на крыше которого находится Чанёль.  
  
Капрал собирает все свои силы в кулак и встаёт, направляясь к «Стальному Альфе». Он вытаскивает из кабины обессиленного Бэкхёна и вытирает рукавом струйку крови, капающую из носа. Чанёль уже пережил подобное три года назад. Он знает, что после высокой нагрузки на мозг такое случается.  
  
— Ты молодец, Бэкхён, мой мальчик, — Чанёль нажимает на кнопки и отбрасывает металлические пластины костюма, чтобы напарнику не сжимало грудную клетку и он смог спокойно вдыхать новую порцию воздуха. Медленно Бэкхён приходит в себя, приоткрывает глаза и тут же резко бросается на шею Чанёля, браня его всеми известными ему скверными словами.  
  
— Как ты мог?! Он этого и добивался! А ты повёлся! — обрушивает град негодующих ударов кулаков на спину Пака юноша.  
  
— Прости, Бэкхён…  
  
— Достал извиняться! Просто не делай так больше.  
  
— Хорошо, Хённи, — мотает головой Чанёль, сжимая Бэкхёна крепче в руках. Господи, он действительно живой, такой теплый и эмоциональный. А ещё тихо всхлипывающий на плече.  
  
Капрал подмечает какую-то красную вспышку за поваленным фонарем и слышит короткий щелчок предохранителя. Он никогда не ошибается, поэтому запросто может отличить звук затвора пистолета от любого другого за свои долгие годы службы.  
  
— Бэк, берегись! — Чанёль заслоняет собой парня и стонет от боли в левом боку, куда приходится выстрел.  
  
— Думали, что всё так просто? — словно бес из ада, из темноты выходит хромающий на одну ногу Ынсе. — Я всё ещё жив! Меня не убить, неужели вы так это и не уяснили?  
  
Находящийся за спиной Чанёля Бэкхён дожидается подходящего момента, когда капрал Кан показывается достаточно близко, и делает подсечку, отчего пистолет выпадает из руки предателя.  
  
— Мелкий сучоныш, — стонет от боли в запястье Ынсе. Он тянется руками к шее Бэкхёна, чтобы переломить эту хрупкую шейку надоевшего ему до чёртиков парнишки.  
  
Но ему в лицо приходится удар от Бэкхёна, и сцепившиеся парни кубарем падают на рыхлую землю. Не зря рядовой Бён тренировался. Он ничем не уступает более габаритному Ынсе. Это второй раз, когда они дерутся друг с другом. В этот раз Бэкхён не тот слабак, которого капрал Кан смог с легкостью побить вместе с двумя своими дружками, оставив разъяренно след на спине Бэкхёна подвернувшимся под руку согнутым гвоздём.  
  
Чанёлю тяжело подняться. Он всё больше и больше теряет кровь. Рана на боку глубокая. Ему адски больно, но он не может бросить Бэкхёна в одиночку сражаться с Ынсе. Он ищет что-то, что могло бы послужить оружием. И уже после безнадежных поисков его взгляд падает на обломок клинка боевого меха. Он до сих пор заточен, и даже издали капрал подмечает, насколько он острый. Особо не раздумывая, Чанёль хватает обломок и, хорошо замахнувшись, приказывает Бэкхёну нагнуться. Стоящий к нему спиной и потерявший бдительность во время драки с рядовым, Ынсе поздно реагирует. Его голова через мгновение катится по пыльной земле, а на лица и одежду пилотов меха попадают капли крови. Ынсе смертен, как и все люди. А его слабое место, как и у Ахиллеса, его пята — то же самое, что и у титанов.  
  
У Чанёля руки в крови от ран, причиненных клинком, который он удерживал. Ноги не держат — капрал отдал все свои силы на этот последний рывок. Бэкхён успевает словить его, и они оседают на сухую землю вместе. Бэкхён притягивает Чанёля ближе к груди и укачивает. Из его глаз текут слёзы страха за судьбу парня в его руках.  
  
— Ты действительно лучший напарник, Бэкхён-и, — признаётся Чанёль, стараясь, чтобы рядовой перестал так трястись. — Я согласен с тем, что постоянно отвергал: мы совместимы.  
  
— Мне не найти никого более подходящего, Чанёль, — шмыгает носом Бэкхён. Он пообещал себе быть сильным, но не может сдерживать слёз, когда ничем не в состоянии помочь капралу.  
  
— Не плачь. Ты не должен. Будь сильным.  
  
— Мне всё равно. Если не будет рядом тебя… — и это не просто слова. Бэкхён всегда верен своим обещаниям, как и Чанёль. Здесь они сходятся.  
  
— Глупый мой задохлик, — сухо кашляет капрал и тянется рукой к лицу парнишки, поглаживая покрасневшую и влажную от слёз щеку и оставляя на ней кровавый отпечаток ладони.  
  
Впервые Бэкхёну не кажется обидным это слово, сказанное из уст Чанёля. Оно звучит слишком мягко и любя, словно это говорит родной человек, когда ребёнок нечаянно сотворил глупость и его невозможно не простить. Слишком много в этом, казалось бы, неприятном слове нежности и любви. Так не должно быть. Как и то, что сейчас Чанёль теряет жизнь прямо на его руках. Последняя возможность. Бэкхён тогда не успел и боится не успеть сейчас.  
  
— Чан, я должен был тебе сказать… Именно поэтому я и пытался выстоять и поэтому хотел, чтобы ты гордился мной ещё тогда. Чтобы не смотрел свысока, а как на равного. Чан… Так глупо было влюбиться, будучи подростком. Чанёлли, я так сильно тебя люблю.  
  
— Бэк, — капралу Паку совершенно не до того, что младший по званию начал фамильярничать, когда он слышит то, на что не надеялся никогда: услышать о взаимности его чувств.  
  
— Очень сильно, — не сдерживаясь, плачет Бэкхён и продолжает укачивать в своих руках напарника. — Даже та боль, что ты мне причинял, не сравнилась с тем, как болело моё сердце.  
  
— Бэкхён-а, — капралу всё труднее отвечать на искренние признания. Он не ожидал, что, вернувшись на базу и повстречав столь нервирующего его ранее пацана, что-то может поменяться, как и то, что появится желание сделать кого-то счастливым. Сколько раз, когда он беспокоился о Бэкхёне, он вспоминал обещание Хансыка? Ни разу. Он думал о Бэкхёне не потому, что поклялся дорогому человеку оберегать его, а потому, что ему самому так хотелось.  
  
— Не умирай, пожалуйста, — просит Бэкхён, но понимает, что не в силах ничего исправить. — Ты должен жить. Ради меня. Да, я такой вот эгоист, но ты нужен мне.  
  
— Бэкки, я… ты нужен мне не меньше, — клюёт носом Чанёль. Оказывается, не так и трудно было произнести эти слова. Даже как-то полегчало.  
  
— Сожми мою руку, крепче, — просит его Бэкхён, обхватывая пальцами. — Тогда я буду знать, что ты со мной.  
  
— Говори, мой хлюпик, говори, — практически засыпая, еле слышно, прерывисто выдыхает Чанёль.  
  
— Когда вы очнётесь, капрал, ждите моих возмущений по этому поводу.  
  
— Разве тебе для этого нужен повод?  
  
Вместо ответа Бэкхён тихо поёт своим приятным, обволакивающим, сладким, словно топленное молоко, тембром голоса, вспоминая те беззаботные деньки, когда он закрывался в пустом музыкальном классе и представлял себя на сцене перед тысячами зрителей. Над ними усеянное звёздами ночное небо. Но восхищаться им нет желания. Лишь смотреть и надеяться, что упадёт одна звёздочка. Тогда самое заветное желание Бэкхёна непременно исполнится. Но он продолжает петь и ничего не происходит. Никто не приходит им на помощь.  
  
Пальцы Пака подрагивают, но не отпускают из захвата руки Бэкхёна и поглаживают ту темную точку на большом пальце. Одна из черт рядового, подчеркивающая его индивидуальность. Чанёль хотел бы ходить с ним на свидания, на которые Бэкхён обязательно бы пришел в чёрных кожаных штанах или куртке, их долгие любования звёздами, не такие, как сейчас, а в цветущем саду или же на вершине горы рядом с бункером. Капрал хочет попробовать много нового, на что раньше не тратил времени и считал сущей ерундой. Романтические ужины, вечера у камина, сидеть закутанными в плед и читать добрые сказки со счастливым концом, поход по магазинам, споры по поводу стиля в одежде и калорийности пищи, включить музыку на полную катушку, отрываться до рассвета, не выпить ни грамма, но быть пьяными от поцелуев. И говорить, как можно чаще:  
  
— Я тоже… люблю… те… — пытается наконец прошептать юноше капрал Пак, но не успевает.  
  
— Чанёль! — срывается на крик Бэкхён, когда под пальцами чувствует, как слабо ощущается пульс напарника. — Только умри, блять, и я отыщу тебя на том свете, оживлю и заново отправлю к праотцам! Чанёль!  
  
Он с нахлынувшей в одночасье паникой трясет капрала, но тот не отзывается. Бэкхён неотрывно смотрит через пелену слёз на замершего Чанёля, и ему хочется кричать так громко, чтобы перестало ныть стучащее в груди сердце, чтобы Пак услышал его и проснулся. Да, это всего лишь сон. Чанёль обязательно проснётся. И когда он откроет глаза, то Бэкхён обязательно будет рядом. Он будет смотреть на него и видеть в темных радужках своё отражение. Потому что у них одна душа на двоих.  
  
Бэкхён не сможет жить без второй половинки! Он не червяк, который, лишившись половины, всё ещё способен существовать. Никто не может жить лишь с одной половиной сердца. Бэкхён — простой человек. Он не герой. Он тот, кто любит своего героя. Не всегда нужно умереть, чтобы им стать.  
  
Жужжит валяющаяся рядом с парнями рация, которая, как ранее показалось Бэкхёну, была поломана, выпав из кабины пилотов.  
  
 _— Говорит командор Ким Чунмён. Рядовой Бён, капрал Пак, как меня слышно? Мы выслали вертолёт. Подмога уже в пути._  
  
И, кажется, Чунмён слишком поздно решил сообщить об этом молодым людям, ведь в следующее мгновение Бэкхён слышит звук пропеллера над головой. Его слезы, которые он обещал не проливать по пустякам, высыхают от дуновения ветра, а с волос опадают белые пылинки, крошки известняка. Бэкхён крепче прижимает к груди Чанёля и мутным взглядом смотрит на группу медиков с пустыми носилками.  
  
Надежда не умерла. Они тоже.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Чанёль вновь откроет свои наполненные жизненной энергией глаза, то первое, что он увидит — сжимающего его руку Бэкхёна. Тот будет сидеть рядом с его больничной койкой и пытаться не заплакать: он и так в последнее время слишком часто плачет.  
  
Капрал улыбнётся ему и сморозит какую-то глупость о том, что рядовым положено выполнять приказы, а не сидеть без дела в больнице, особенно, когда они полностью здоровы. И то не договорит свои ворчливые придирки до конца, когда ощутит на своих губах робкий поцелуй. Чанёль накажет Бэкхёна по-своему за столь неслыханную дерзость: перетащит к себе на постель, укрывая их обоих с головой одеялом, и перехватит инициативу, оставляя свежие засосы на юном теле.  
  
Зашитая рана даст о себе знать, но ему больше не будет больно. Там, где было больно, не болит.  
  
Чанёль научился заново верить и любить.  
  
Его душа больше не пуста.


End file.
